


A Boy, A Girl and New York

by Axelrocks



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carol knew that the man sitting across from her on a park bench would not be happy if he knew that he was the subject of her drawing of the day. The man was interesting, though, with his sleeveless hunter green shirt and ripped jeans. He didn't look like he belonged in the city of New York. He looked like he belonged in a wilderness somewhere." Strictly Caryl. No ZA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this story on and off for months, now, and after the recent conclusion of season four I thought we could all use some happiness in the Caryl fandom. This is strictly Caryl. No other characters will be making an appearance, except for Merle. It's obviously an AU and there will be no ZA. And yes, I got the idea of them meeting in Central Park from Norman and Melissa's spin-off song, but that's the only similarity lol. So, I'm kind of nervous to be posting this because it's my baby! Please be gentle and kind with it! :)

**Part One**

Carol knew that the man sitting across from her on a park bench would not be happy if he knew that he was the subject of her drawing of the day. The man was interesting, though, with his sleeveless hunter green shirt and ripped jeans. He didn't look like he belonged in the city of New York. He looked like he belonged in a wilderness somewhere.

When his narrowed eyes moved to meet hers, she quickly looked down at her sketchbook. Hopefully, she hadn't made things too obvious. The last thing she needed was for him to come over and...

"Whatcha drawin'?"

...ask what she was drawing. As covertly as she could be, she pressed the book to her chest and gave him a smile. "Oh, um, nothing."

The man, who was so much more handsome up close, had walked across the pathway separating their two benches and took a seat just inches away. His right arm, a very muscular one at that, snaked along the back of the seat and she could feel his fingers brush along her shoulder.

This man was a complete stranger and yet, she didn't mind his proximity. At all. His left hand lifted from his lap and he gently pried the sketchbook from her hands. She didn't resist and watched in horror as he studied the pencil drawing in front of him.

Oh God, he was going to think she was some kind of crazy stalker chick. He was probably two seconds away from bolting and getting the hell away from her.

"Hm," he said, finally, seemingly in thought as he continued to study the picture, with a crease appearing between his brows.

Carol moved to grab the sketch back, very embarrassed. "I know it's bad. It doesn't look like you, at all."

The man let her take the sketchbook back. "Nah, it looked like me. Jus' wonderin' why you would want to draw my ugly mug anyways."

Ugly? Ha! Carol wanted to laugh out loud. This man was far from ugly. "I'm Carol, by the way." She held out a hand.

"Daryl." He shook the offered hand and she felt the rough calluses on his, which suggested he was use to hard work.

"You've got yourself an accent," she observed after safely tucking her drawing in the bag by her feet. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"Nope. Born and raised in Georgia." The arm behind her back remained and the way he was looking at her should have freaked her out. Instead, she felt a warm flush overcome her body.

"I was born in Georgia, too. Can't tell, though. I haven't lived there in nearly twenty years. So, you're a long way from home, huh?"

Daryl's eyes left hers, then, if only for a second as he rolled them. "Yeah. It's all cuz of my idiot brother. He thought his... _business_  would be more successful in a larger city. So, far we've upgraded from a shitty apartment to a slightly less shitty apartment with a lot more noise."

Carol hid a smile behind a hand. From the look on Daryl's face, she knew the story hadn't been told to gain sympathy. It had been told to inform her of how big of an idiot Daryl's brother was. He grinned when she saw the laughter she was holding back and Carol froze at the sight.

Daryl's smile was gorgeous. Unfortunately, just as sudden as that set of perfect white teeth appeared, they were gone. Hidden by a pair of lips, the bottom one slightly fuller than the top. Not that Carol had been staring or anything.

Daryl started to look a little uncomfortable as  _she_ stared at him and Carol wondered if her gaze had the opposite effect on him as his had on her. Quickly, Carol averted her eyes to her lap and hoped she hadn't scared him off. Six months she had lived in New York and hadn't felt a connection with anyone. Until now. Moving from South Carolina to New York had been a large step, but a necessary one.

She had been in a relationship bordering on abusive. Ed had never actually hit her, but Carol knew that in time he would. So, she had escaped with a car full of her possessions and an iron will that had her pulling onto the streets of Manhattan. Childhood dreams of becoming a famous artist were finally being able to be pursued, but she wasn't the only twenty-something who came to New York for success. Now, she worked two jobs. A waitress during the week and as a receptionist at a small law firm during the weekends. All the spare money she earned went straight into a piggy bank labeled 'Art School'.

Carol, realizing that it had been silent, looked over at her bench mate and noticed that he was looking off somewhere in front of them and was gnawing at the skin on his left thumb. Daryl still looked nervous. Carol wondered if maybe she should just leave, but standing up from that bench, with his arm still slung along the back, was proving to be the hardest thing to do.

Daryl must have noticed her shifting and turned to look at her, thumb slowly lowered back to his side. His cobalt eyes gave her a once over before settling back on her face.

The saucy part of Carol wanted to ask if he liked what he saw, but the shy, insecure one remained silent. In the seven months, she had been with Ed, the compliments came few and very far in between. Insults and putdowns were more common.

"Hey," his voice started her and sounded different from before. Gone was the confident man who had strutted over the pathway, sat right next to her and plucked her sketchbook from her hands. Now, he looked as shy as she felt and Carol found that enduring. Smiling, she encouraged him to continue. "Uh, wanna grab a bite to eat?" He wasn't looking at her as he asked and she saw his left hand begin to itch back up to his mouth.

It took a moment for Carol to process what he had asked and she stuttered out a 'Sure.'. The only thing she had eaten that day was a hotdog from one of the vendors outside her apartment building.

"Uh, all right, then." Daryl stood from the bench and watched Carol gather the rest of her things to place back in her bag.

Carol placed the messenger bag over her shoulder, smoothed down the unruly auburn curls on her head and smiled at Daryl. "Any place in particular you want to go?" They could go to the shadiest bar in all of New York and she wouldn't mind as long as she was with him. Geez, she was beginning to sound like some kind of romance novel.

Daryl shrugged with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. "Haven't been here long enough to know what's good and what isn't." He looked over at her. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"No. We can just walk around, though, and see if anything catches our eyes." She suggested.

Daryl gave a quick nod. "Okay, that sounds good."

_**~D-C~** _

Daryl didn't know what had come over him the moment he had crossed the walkway to sit next to the pretty, young woman across from him. Normally, he kept to himself and definitely didn't go around snatching sketchbooks out of people's hands.

He had only come to the park to relax for a few hours while Merle did whatever he did during the day. Daryl hadn't noticed the woman across the walkway until he had caught her looking at him. Shrugging it off, he didn't think anything about it, but every once in awhile he saw her glance at him from the corner of his eye and then scribble something on the notebook in front of her.

Was she drawing him?

With a confidence, Daryl didn't know he had, he walked over to the woman and began a conversation of sorts with her.

Carol was her name and it suited her. Daryl had never met a Carol before, but for some reason the name just  _fit._  Carol was very pretty, he silently admitted, with her shoulder length, curly auburn hair, pink lips and beautiful, pale blue eyes.

Daryl had been shocked to find out she had also born in Georgia and briefly began to wonder if this meeting was fate. Whatever it was, he knew that he couldn't go back to his shitty apartment without knowing more about this woman. So, he had asked if she wanted to grab something to eat and to his surprise, she had agreed.

At twenty-three years of age, Daryl had never been on a date, never had a girlfriend and sure as hell, never been kissed. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud to  _anyone._  Unfortunately, his brother sought to remedy all those 'nevers; every chance he got, but Daryl wasn't interested in the trashy women Merle would bring back to the apartment.

It was probably pushing his luck, though. He was a Dixon and no self-respecting woman would want to get with one, not even in a large city like New York. Yet, Carol had readily agreed to be seen in public with him, so he saw that as a hopeful sign.

Walking along the busy streets, they remained silent. A comfortable silence, he noted, and while her eyes sought for a suitable place to eat, his eyes began to roam over her again. Carol's shoulder bag full of art supplies, thumbed lightly against her waist every time she took a step and Daryl found himself zeroing in on a piece of pale flesh just visible over her waistband. The bag had pushed up some of her shirt and now some of her skin was on display to him. Quickly, he tore his eyes away. They had literally just met less than an hour ago and he was already starting to think inappropriately about her. Maybe he really was Merle's brother, after all.

From then on, he made sure to focus his gaze either on the surrounding scenery or on the ground. If he looked at Carol, he'd be tempted to look at that patch of skin again.

"Daryl." Suddenly her dainty hand was wrapping around his bicep and she was pointing at something. "Maybe we can eat there?" Instead of just listening to his answer, Carol turned to watch it.

It was a sandwich shop. A small one, pressed between two other buildings. A few tables were laid in front of it and only one was occupied by an elderly man. The place didn't look busy at all. It was perfect.

"All right," he agreed and allowed himself to be pulled along. Shockingly, Carol hadn't let go of him and instead of just a hand resting on his bicep, she looped an arm through his. Daryl tensed only for a moment, the contact a little surprising, but not at all unwelcoming.

Walking through the glass door, they got in line behind one other customer, a frazzled looking woman with a hand wrapped tightly around a little boys'. The boy was constantly fighting to break free and run over to the condiments table. Daryl chuckled at the boy and looking at Carol, he saw that she was hiding back laughter of her own.

Carol's grip on him tightened. "Have you ever been here before?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Nah," he answered. "To be honest, I don't even know where the hell we are, right now." Three months of living in Manhattan and he only knew how to get from the park to his apartment and nothing else. Whenever he wanted something to eat, he'd order take out or just venture outside his apartment building and go to a vendor. This was the only thing he liked about living in the city. One didn't have to venture far to get a bite to eat.

"I think we're near my apartment complex, but I'm not too sure," she said. "I don't venture very far from it, normally. This city kind of intimidates me." Daryl could relate to that.

"Next!" A bored looking teenaged boy called to the pair. The harried woman and her son were now just leaving the shop, a bag clutched in the woman's other hand.

Both Daryl and Carol realized they hadn't even looked at the menu, instead opting to talk with one another. Luckily, there was no else in the shop except them.

Carol detached herself from Daryl, which he mourned immediately and stepped closer to the counter, eyes focused on the menu in front of her. "Um, I think I'll have the...turkey club?"

The bored teenager typed it in the computer and looked at Daryl, waiting. "I'll have the same."

The adolescent rattled off the total and Carol moved to fish something out of her bag, most likely her wallet, but Daryl stopped her. HIs own billfold was in his hand and he was already handing over the money. "I got it."

"Oh," she looked surprised for a moment and then smiled. "Thanks. I'll get the bill next time."

Daryl's heart nearly stopped. There'd be a next time? Who was he kidding? The moment he locked eyes with the beautiful woman next to him, he knew that he'd never let her go. Willingly, at least.

_**~D-C~** _

Carol's nerves were starting to get the better of her once she grabbed her meal and followed Daryl to one of the tables outside. What was she doing having lunch with a man she had just met this morning? All she knew about him was his name and where he was born.

Daryl pulled a chair out for her and she took it with a smile. When was the last time a man had ever treated her like a woman before? Ed had been the only man she had ever dated and he had treated her like crap.

Unwrapping her sandwich, Carol listened as Daryl did the same and thought for a moment on what she should say next to him. "So, uh," she began, hating how nervous she sounded. "What part of Georgia are you from?"

Daryl had just taken a large bite of his sandwich and Carol giggled when he hurriedly swallowed it, almost causing him to choke. "Before Merle started draggin' me all over the place, I use to live in small town about fifteen or so miles from Atlanta. You?"

"I was born in Savannah and lived there until I was three. My parents got a divorce and I moved with my mom to South Carolina." Carol moved a piece of hair behind her hair. "And up until six months ago, that was where I lived. I'd like to go back to Georgia someday, though. I'd visit my dad there sometimes in the summer when he wasn't working and it was such a beautiful place. My dad died five years ago and I haven't been back since."

"'m sorry." Unlike when she had told Ed, Carol saw real sincerity in Daryl's eyes.

"It's all right. It was cancer and I knew it would be happen sooner or later." Thinking about her father, now, didn't bring as much pain as it did five years ago. She had been able to get over his death and move on. "So, how about your family? This Merle you mentioned, is he your brother?"

Daryl looked slightly uncomfortable, now that the attention had turned to him. "Yeah, Merle's my brother and it's just been me and him since I was nine. My mom died in a house fire when I was that age and I have no idea where my dad is."

Now, it was Carol's turn to be sympathetic. "I'm sorry about your mom, Daryl. That must have been horrible to deal with since you were so young."

Daryl shrugged. "I got over it pretty quick and soon after that, Merle came and got me. No matter what happens, I'll always have Merle."

Carol wanted to tell him that now, he had her, too, but knew that it was too quick in their friendship. For all she knew, Daryl probably wasn't feeling the same connection between them like she was.

"You said that you've been here for six months," Daryl said, clearly wanting to change the subject.

Carol hesitated, wondering if she should tell him about Ed. They had just met and that part of her life was kind of personal. However, Daryl was different from any person she had met and Carol felt like she could tell him everything.

"I came here to escape a relationship. My boyfriend, Ed, at the time was...mean and I knew it would be a matter of time before he hit me. So, I left him and came here to try to earn enough money to go to art school." Carol peeked up at Daryl and was surprised to see that he looked angry. "Is there something wrong, Daryl?"

"You said he was mean to you." Daryl looked her straight in the eye. "What did he do?"

Carol looked at the table as she spoke. "He used to call me names and make fun of the things I'd wear, sometimes."

"How long were you with him?"

Carol's face flamed in shame. "Seven months. He wasn't like that in the beginning, but the longer we were together the more of him I saw and didn't like. One day, I just left him and haven't regretted it, since."

"Good," Daryl said. "You don't deserve to be treated like that. Ever."

Carol was shocked by his words, wondering where it all was coming from, but it looked like he wasn't going to say anymore when she saw him pick up his sandwich. The more time spent with this man, the more Carol was starting to see a part of him she bet no one else had seen before.

_**~D-C~** _

Carol and Daryl continued to talk even when they had finished their lunches. Daryl had never talked so much in his whole life, but it was just so easy to lose himself in a conversation with Carol. She talked animatedly about everything and he knew the things she practically cared about, like drawing and painting, because she would speak with passion about those things. Daryl had never met a woman like her.

Daryl silently listened to Carol talk, not caring that she seemed to be rambling. He could listen to her talk all day. However, her face grew red when she noticed that he hadn't said one word in the past five minutes.

"I'm sorry, Daryl," she quickly apologized. "I just keep talking and talking. Next time, tell me to just shut up, okay?" Daryl knew he'd never do that. Ed, her bastard of an ex-boyfriend, had probably told her to shut up all the time, but he never would.

"It's all right. I like hearin' you talk." The tips of his ears began to heat up at his admission, but it was too late to take back, now.

Carol blushed even redder at his words and Daryl couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked, then. How would she react if he leaned across the table to kiss her? She'd probably slap him for being so forward. They had only just met over an hour ago and Daryl got the vibe that Carol wasn't an easy woman. Not like the woman Merle would constantly bring home.

"So, Daryl." Her face was back to normal color. "What did you use to do before coming to New York?"

Daryl froze. That was one thing he didn't want to talk about with Carol. Truth was, he hadn't done much of anything when he lived in Georgia except follow his brother around. He didn't want Carol to think he was some kind of loser, even if that was what he was.

"Nothin' much," he finally said and didn't look at her. "Jus' followed Merle around and when we'd stay in one place for a little while, I'd work on a car or two and go huntin'."

"Oh, really?" Carol placed an elbow on the table and held her face in a hand. "What did you use to hunt?"

Daryl was shocked at how interested she seemed. According to Merle, hunting wasn't something a lot of women were interested in. "Um, the usual, I guess. Deer, rabbit, squirrel."

"Squirrel?" Carol perked up and Daryl winced, he shouldn't have mentioned that one. She definitely was going to think he was some backwards hillbilly, now.

"Yeah," he said, reluctantly.

"I've always wanted to try squirrel, actually. What does it taste like?"

Daryl was in love.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

Daryl could not believe that he was sitting across from a very beautiful woman, whom he had just met a few hours ago, and telling her what squirrel tasted like. He was surprised that she hadn't stood from the table and walked away in disgust. Instead, Carol stayed put, chin in hand and listened to his description with rapt attention.

"So, I've seen rats as big as squirrels in the alley by my apartment complex," Carol spoke when he was done and with a mischievous grin. "Do you think they taste like squirrel?"

Daryl wasn't sure on how to respond to that. Carol had looked dead serious when she asked the question. "Well, uh, are you tellin' me this because you... want to find out?" He asked, cautiously. This woman may even be more backwoods than him.

It didn't take long for Carol's serious face to dissolve into a smile and a laugh bubbled out of her mouth. Daryl couldn't help but chuckle along with her. Carol's laughter was infectious. "I'd try them if you wanted to, but hunting for them may be a little weird. Even for New York."

"I think I'd only try them if it was a zombie apocalypse and they were the only source of meat around." Daryl leaned back in his chair and kept the smile on his face.

"Agreed." Carol nodded, solemnly before breaking into another round of giggles. "I can't believe we're talking about eating rats. Luckily, no one's passed by and heard our conversation."

"Hey, it was you who brought it up. I was jus' entertain' your ass." Daryl tried to act like he was annoyed, but couldn't stop the smile that broke through his facade.

"Oh, how nice of you," Carol said, wryly.

"I know," he winked, which was something he had never done before in his life. Daryl wondered what the hell was going on with him. It was like he was a different person around Carol...or this was the kind of person he really was, but had to surpass when he was around his brother.

Looking up, he saw that Carol had noticed his silence after the wink and instead, of asking him what was wrong, she jumped to her feet and announced, "Let's go sight-seeing!" Daryl was grateful. Merle was a complicated subject and right now, Daryl didn't want to bore her with it.

Daryl arched a brow at her impulsiveness and stood up to gather their garbage.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I've been here six months and I haven't seen any of the sites New York is famous for, except for Central Park, of course."

Daryl hadn't seen the sites, either, and really hadn't been interested in doing so. However, if that's what Carol wanted to do then he'd go along with it. Something told him that he was going to enjoy this time spent with her.

**~D-C~**

Carol looked over at Daryl, who had his head tilted all the way back as they stood in front of the famous Empire State Building. All 1,250 feet of it.

"Hell no." Daryl looked over at her. "I am not goin' all the way to the top of this thing."

Carol pouted. "Come on, Daryl. It'll be fun."

"Nope. I hate heights."

Daryl looked like he wasn't going to budge, but Carol really wanted to go up the building and she didn't want to go alone. It was time to use her womanly wiles or at least find out if she had any. "Please," She wrapped an arm around his bicep and looked at him with pleading eyes. Maybe this would cause him to budge. These looks never worked on Ed, not that she had used them on him, but maybe they'd work on Daryl.

Daryl took one look at her face and looked away with a sigh. "Fine, but I'm not goin' to go out on that observation dock thing." Carol jumped happily in place and immediately started tugging him towards the doors. This was going to be exciting.

A hundred and two floors later, they stood in front of the door that would lead them to the 360 degree observation deck. There was many other tourists enjoying the high view and Carol was eager to join them. Grabbing Daryl's hand, she tried to drag him to the deck but he wouldn't move.

"Told you, I ain't goin' out there."

"Daryl," Carol whined. "Please." She didn't care that they were repeating the same argument they had earlier in front of the building.

"Nope."

"I guess going to see the Statue of Liberty is out of the question, then?"

"You know it is."

"Fine." Carol crossed her arms. "I'll go out there. Alone."

"Have fun." Daryl smirked. "I'll just stay here and watch from a safe distance."

Carol rolled her eyes and with an irritated sigh, she walked out to the deck. This wasn't how she had wanted it to go. She wanted Daryl to be out here with her. She'd never admit it aloud, especially to Daryl, but she had read that the observatory of the Empire State Building was supposed to be romantic and there was no denying that something was brewing between her and Daryl.

Creeping to the edge of the deck, Carol peered down...and wished she hadn't.

Daryl looked shocked when, two minutes after Carol left him, she was back and this time with her arms wrapped around his waist and face burrowed in his chest. "That was a very bad idea, Daryl."

It didn't take long for Daryl to recover from his shock and wrapped his arms back around her. "Knew it would be, but you were jus' too damn stubborn."

Carol didn't say anything and just smiled as she relished in the feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms. It looked like this could still be romantic, after all.

**~D-C~**

When Daryl had ridden the elevator up a hundred and two floors with Carol talking happily to his left, he had never thought Carol would take one look off the deck and race back into his arms. She had been so excited to see the sites that she probably hadn't given it a second thought that she might be afraid of heights. Now, they were heading towards Times Square. A place, which thankfully, didn't require them to climb up a hundred floors to enjoy.

"I can't believe I've been here six months and haven't thought to come to this place." Carol was taking in the sites of the hustle of the Square in wonderment. Daryl was more focused on her than the large blinking signs and the hundreds of people walking by them.

Carol was absolutely beautiful.

It wasn't the first time he had noticed that, of course. Her looks had been the main reason Daryl had walked across the pathway to her bench, however, when she had opened her mouth and spoke, he had been captivated.

Carol grabbed his hand and started pulling him, somewhere. "Come on, Daryl. Let's grab a coffee and people watch!"

People watching sounded a tad bit creepy to him, but he knew he'd follow Carol to the ends of the earth and happily let her drag him along. Two purchased coffees later, they had managed to snag an outside seat and sat down to 'people watch'. It wasn't so much as people watching, but more like building watching for Carol. Her eyes strayed heavenward and to the buildings that seemed to almost touch it. Daryl was doing something he was going to call 'Carol watching'. That sounded creepy as well, but he'd rather watch her than a random person, any day.

The day was half over now and Daryl was going to mourn when it would be time to part ways. This wouldn't be the last time he'd see Carol, he would make damn sure of that, but going back to his shitty apartment and Merle, alone, was going to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. Maybe there was a way to convince her to come with.

And do what? He asked, himself. Carol wasn't the kind of woman you'd invite over for the night if you had just met her.

When Carol sighed wistfully, Daryl looked over to see that her attention was now focused on a couple making out in the middle of the Square. "Isn't it romantic?" She asked and didn't take her eyes off the happily kissing couple.

Daryl watched them for a moment and made a face. "No," he answered honestly. "If I wanted to watch someone suckin' face, I'd jus' stick around whenever Merle brings over a woman."

Carol huffed and kicked him lightly under the table. "Ed never did stuff like that for me."

"What? Kiss you in public?"

"No," Carol rolled her eyes. "Look at them, Daryl. See how gentle he is with her? Ed was never gentle. Whenever we kissed, he liked to bite at my lips and jam his tongue down my throat." Daryl shuddered at the description. He had never kissed a woman before and made sure that when he did, he'd never do any of those things. He'd be gentle. Carol would forget all about her ex if Daryl were to kiss her.

Wait. What?

Kissing Carol had plagued his mind since the moment he had met her and Daryl wondered how she would react if he were to plant one on her, now.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Carol asked, tearing her eyes from the still kissing couple and stirred the remains of her coffee.

"Don't know." He shrugged. There was tons of things to do in New York. There was the Statue of the Liberty, which they would not being going up. There was Central Park where they had met and there was his bedroom, where he'd like to take Carol to, sometime.

Wait. What?

"We could walk around the Square some more," Carol suggested.

"Sure." He immediately jumped at the idea, hoping that the thoughts of Carol being in his bedroom would go away. Reaching across the table to the empty cup in front of Carol, Daryl grabbed it and his and went to throw them away. Carol stood, smoothed down her hair and grabbed his hand. Daryl jumped at the sudden contact, but it didn't take long for him to relax. It was just Carol, after all.

"This is okay, right?"

More than okay, Daryl wanted to say. Instead he just nodded and let her tug him along. He had never held hands with a girl before and knew that Merle would have laughed if he found out. He didn't care, though.

They passed the same couple, who had thankfully stopped kissing but still remained in a tight embrace. Carol smiled and sighed wistfully at them, again. She really thought that was romantic and without thinking, Daryl stopped.

"Daryl, what are you doi-?" Before he could chicken out, Daryl pulled Carol close and kissed her right there in the middle of Times Square.


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

Daryl had no idea what he was doing as he moved his lips over Carol's, but he figured he had to be doing  _something_  right if she hadn't shoved him away or slapped him, yet. In fact, she was actually kissing him back. Without breaking contact, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, just like he had seen the couple from earlier do. Carol hummed in approval and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When he felt the tip of Carol's tongue trace the seam of his lips, Daryl jumped back in slight surprise. Carol's face flushed a deep red and she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Daryl. I'm moving a little fast, aren't I?"

Daryl was confused. "Wasn't I the one who started kissin' your ass first? I jus' wasn't expectin'  _that_. I ain't very experienced..." Now, he felt his own face start to flush in embarrassment. "In kissin'." Actually, he wasn't experienced  _at all._

"Well," Carol smiled, brightly. "I thought you were doing a great job, Daryl." She pulled him close again and whispered. "And, if you want, we can keep practicing so that you can get even better."

"I'd...I'd like that." Daryl gave her a half smile and then, looked around them. "But can we not do it in the middle of fuckin' New York?" Carol looked around them and giggled as throngs of people past them. None of them paid the couple any attention; they were probably used to people publicly showing their affection for another. However, Daryl was a very private person and kissing Carol in front of God and everyone had been an out of character act of impulsiveness. The woman before him was bringing out a side of him that Daryl didn't even know he had and it felt...good.

Living underneath his pa and then, Merle's thumb, Daryl had never been able to live the life he wanted. He always followed his brother around and gone with every crazy scheme Merle would cook up. Many of them were illegal and Daryl considered himself lucky that he hadn't found himself in jail, yet. Merle hadn't been so lucky, though. Growing up, Daryl had barely seen Merle since he'd usually be serving stints in juvie.

"Daryl?" Carol's soft voice broke him from his thoughts about Merle. Thankfully. "I know I've been pulling you all over New York today, but can I take you to one more place?" She pulled her soft, pink bottom lip with her teeth and Daryl was fixed on the sight, wanting to taste those lips again. "It's nothing special or anything. I just thought we could grab something to eat from there."

"Sure and I, uh, don't mind you pullin' me all over the place. I've seen more of this city today than I have since I moved here with Merle."

Carol smiled. "Same here. Kind of sad, isn't it?"

Daryl just shrugged. "Really had no desire to see it. It's just another place Merle dragged me to and it's only a matter of time before he drags me somewhere else."

"Would you still go with him if he suddenly decided that today he was done with New York?" Carol's voice was small and if Daryl had taken the time to study her face, he wouldn't have said what he did next.

"Course I would. He's my brother." When Carol's eyes widened, in what looked like panic, Daryl knew he must have said something wrong.  _Shit._

"Oh, okay. I mean, I don't fault you. He  _is_ your brother." She gave him a smile and Daryl saw right away that it wasn't genuine.

"Carol-" He started, hoping to apologize.

"No, its fine, Daryl. Really." The smile grew even faker, if that was even possible. "We should get going if we want to beat the dinner crowd." Carol start to walk and to Daryl's disappointment, she didn't grab his arm or hand to drag him along.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._  He had just fucked everything up with Carol and that was the  _last_  thing Daryl ever wanted to do. This woman, this  _beautiful_  woman that walked in front of him understood him and he couldn't help but think, no, he  _knew,_ that he'd never find anyone like her in the rest of his life. Daryl knew he had to make things right with Carol. He had to jog to catch up to her, she was walking like she was on a mission, and when he grabbed Carol's arm to turn her around he saw that she was crying.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly wiped the tears away. "I'm being unfair to you, Daryl. Let's just forget about it, okay? Let's just grab some dinner and enjoy the rest of the night."

Daryl cupped her jaw and used his thumb to swipe away a tear she had missed. "Can't forget about it, Carol. I upset you and I wanna know why, so I can fix it." Carol shook her head, eyes still shining and Daryl wondered if more tears would fall soon. He realized, then, that he hated to see her cry, especially since she was crying because of him.

"Let's just get dinner."

"How about this? We get dinner, go back to my place to eat and  _then_ , you're goin' to tell me why you're cryin'. Okay?"

Carol bit her bottom lip. "Fine," she said, softly.

"Good. Now, show me this place you work at." Daryl smiled and bravely grabbed Carol's hand. He heard her gasp at the action. Up until now, she had been the one to grab onto him and not the other way around.

**~D-C~**

Carol led them to a restaurant that was located on the corner of a street and from the looks of it, was pretty packed. Every seat outside was filled and Daryl wondered if that was the case inside, as well.

"Well, it doesn't look like we beat the rush," she smiled and pushed open the door for them. A frazzled looking redhead in a waitress uniform waved at Carol briefly before rushing to get orders from a full table. "Glad I don't have to work tonight. Although, I'm missing out on some pretty good tips." Daryl couldn't imagine working in such a hectic place like this. He wasn't a people person and probably would have been fired for punching someone in the face who'd get too snippy or impatient with him.

"Carol, what are you doing here?" A blonde woman, looking slightly less frazzled than the redhead, approached them. "Isn't it your day off?" The woman's eyes wondered over to him and the look on her face changed. "And who is this?"

"This is Daryl," Carol introduced him. Daryl didn't like the look the woman was giving him. Like she wanted to eat him up or something. "Daryl, this is Jenni."

Jenni held out a hand and Daryl reluctantly shook it. "Hi," she said and took a step closer, which he did  _not_  like.

"I'm going to go talk to Ted and put in our order," Carol said and began to walk to the back, then stopped and came back to them. "Oh, I forgot to ask you what you want, Daryl."

 _I want to come with you because this woman is makin' me fuckin' uncomfortable,_  he wanted to say but choose to ask, "What are you havin'?"

"I get the hamburger with avocado and with french fries on the side. Boring, I know." She shrugged. "But I love it."

Daryl had never tried an avocado or anything that had avocado in it before and decided that he'd try something new tonight. "I'll have the same as you."

"Okay. I'll be right back." And Carol left Daryl with Jenni, who placed a hand on his bare bicep the moment she left. "So, where are you from? You can't be from around here."

"Uh, Georgia." Daryl definitely didn't feel like talking and he cursed Carol for every step she took away from them.

"You do have a nice little  _twang_ there, huh? I bet that makes all the ladies go crazy when you get them in bed." Jenni was being  _way_ too forward with him and her last statement had his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth, so he was unable to say anything.

"So, what are you and Carol doing, tonight?" The girl continued. "And whatever it is, will it be keeping you busy for the whole night?" She winked in a way that Daryl wondered was supposed to be sexy. "I get off at ten, if you wanted to know."

He didn't and Daryl narrowed his eyes at Jenni. "Carol and I are takin' the food back to my place, where we'll be spendin' the  _whole_  night together." He hoped the woman caught the message he was trying to send. She did and her hand slid from his arm.

"Oh, I see." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Lucky Carol."

Just then, Carol returned with a takeout bag in her hand. "He already had my food ready since I come this time every Saturday and it didn't take long for him to make yours." She smiled. "Ready to go?"

Daryl nodded, wrapped an arm around Carol's shoulders and looked back at Jenni. "No. Lucky me."


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

There was a reason why Merle Dixon had decided to uproot himself and his brother from the familiarity of their home state of Georgia to the too crowded city of New York and it wasn't a pretty one. Daryl didn't know about it, of course, and Merle was going to keep it that way. The less his little brother knew about his  _business_  and dealings with shady people, the better.

Merle owed a man a lot of money and that man was  _very_  powerful one. He wouldn't hesitate to kill the only family he had left in assurance that he got his money. So, Merle knew he had to get Daryl out of there and fast. New York City had been the first place to pop into his mind and that's where he had dragged his brother.

Daryl hadn't been happy about Merle's choice of a place to live. Georgia and the Georgian woods were comfortable to him and Manhattan had virtually no woods for him to hunt in, a fact Daryl constantly whined and complained about. More than once, Merle had wanted to snap and say that he wouldn't be complaining if he was dead, but the less Daryl knew about their situation the better and thankfully, things had been going well the three months they'd been living here.

Now, if only his baby brother could find himself a woman.

**~D-C~**

Carol was unusually quiet as they walked down the busy sidewalk down to his and Merle's apartment. When they had left the restaurant, she had been all smiles, which was unlike how she had been when they'd first entered the eating establishment. Daryl knew they still needed to talk because there was obviously something bothering Carol and it had been because of something he had said earlier. Daryl just wanted things to go back to how they had been earlier that day. He wanted to kiss her again. Badly. He wanted to feel that soft skin underneath the light blue shirt she wore, he wanted to taste the spot between her shoulder and neck and he wondered what it would feel like to have Carol's body pressed to his in all the right places.

"So, uh," Daryl started, hoping to be able to get Carol to start talking with him again. "Are you and Jenni friends?" He hadn't liked the pushy hostess from the restaurant but Carol had smiled at her and they'd chatted for a second. Daryl wanted to know all there was to know about Carol.

"Oh God, no." Carol snorted. "We're just way too different to be friends, if you hadn't noticed." Daryl had noticed. Jenni had been pushy and blunt, while Carol seemed to be more reserved and though, they had just met that morning, she hadn't thrown herself at Daryl like the other woman had. "We work together, so we're civil. We tried to be friends and I went out with her once to a bar for a few drinks and she ended up going home with some guy she had danced with and left me alone."

Daryl couldn't help but smile. "Bet you got hit on by every drunk bastard there."

Carol sighed. "I did and not one of them was good-looking, either. Not like I would have gone home with them if they had been." The last part had been mumbled and Daryl saw that Carol's face had gone red.

"You're goin' home with me," he gently nudged her with an elbow. "What changed your mind about goin' home with good-lookin' men?" He teased, hoping to get a smile. He did.

"Shut up." Carol smiled widely and shoved him. Luckily, as they got closer to his apartment building the crowds on the sidewalk had thinned out greatly and Daryl didn't have to worry about running into one. Carol was strong.

Crossing her arms, the bag of food swinging in front, she gave him a smug grin. "Don't think I ever told you that you were good-looking, Daryl."

"Oh, really," Daryl shot back, enjoying this teasing more than he'd thought he ever would. "Then how come you kissed me in front of God and everyone, earlier?" When Carol's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, Daryl knew he had her and mentally fist pumped at his victory.

"Shut up," she said again and began to walk a little faster.

"Hey!" Daryl jogged to catch up. "You don't know where you're goin'."

"Maybe I changed my mind about coming over and plan on eating both hamburgers, hm?"

Daryl snorted a laugh. "I doubt your skinny ass can eat one of them burgers. Come on," he wrapped a rough, calloused hand around her bicep gently. "This is my building."

Carol craned her neck to look up at the brick building in front of them. She could tell that it was one of the cheaper apartment buildings, just like hers. The alley next to it had a dumpster overflowing with garbage and she knew that if she took a harder look, then she'd probably see a family of rats having a feast. She shuddered at the thought.

Daryl saw her shudder and frowned. "I know it ain't much, but it's all Merle and I could afford." He was suddenly feeling very self-conscious. After seeing how poor he and his brother were, would she run away?

"Oh!" Carol exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with the building apartment building, Daryl. Mine is the same. I was just thinking about the rats that are probably in that dumpster right now."

"You mean the same rats you talked about eatin' earlier."

Carol shot him a withering glare and Daryl knew that he should stop but was having too much fun with teasing her.

"My crossbow is jus' upstairs. I could run up, get it and we could have a side of rat with those hamburgers. How's that sound?"

Instead of snapping back or getting angry with him, Carol's eyes widened. "You have a crossbow? Can I see it?" Excitement was practically causing her to vibrate where she stood.

"Uh," Daryl blinked a little in confusion. "Okay."

"Sorry." Carol blushed. "I've just never seen you in real life before and I thought they looked pretty cool."

"Don't gotta apologize. Come on." This time he grabbed her hand to lead her through the doors of his apartment building and into the elevator. "Hope my brother ain't home," he said absentmindedly as they stood in the moving elevator, hands still linked.

Carol looked up at him. "Why?"

"He'd be all over your ass. Sweet talkin' you and shit." Daryl had seen how his brother tried to any woman firsthand and the last person he wanted Merle to try to charm into bed was Carol.

A mischievous look sparked on Carol's face and Daryl wasn't sure how he felt about that look. "Would you be jealous?" Luckily for him, the elevator doors dinged open and he used the opportunity to tug her to his apartment. Using his other hand, he fished out his key from his pocket and inserted into the lock.

No one else was inside the apartment and Daryl sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was Merle.

"You can sit on the couch and put that stuff on the coffee table. I'll get us some plates." Daryl pointed to a worn looking couch in the living room. They didn't have a dining table and ate their meals on the couch.

Seconds later, he returned to the living room to see that Carol had taken out their food from the bag and was waiting patiently for him. He handed her a plate a mismatch from the one in his hand and together they sat down to eat. Surprisingly, the avocado was good.

"I guess I was really hungry," Carol laughed when she realized her plate was empty. Daryl had finished his a few minutes before and had taken to watching while she ate. He hoped that hadn't been creepy. "Can I see your crossbow, now?"

His crossbow was in his room and that was exactly the place he wanted to take her, but knew that they needed to talk first. That had been the main reason why he had invited Carol to come over.

"I think...we should talk first."

Carol's face fell. "It's okay, Daryl. Everything's fine. I was just being selfish earlier, that's all and I'm fine, now." Something in her eyes told him that she was  _not_  fine.

"No, Carol, you ain't fine. Somethin' upset you earlier and I want to know what it was." His hand slid across the cushion and grasped hers. "I know we haven't known each other that long and-"

"That's just it!" Carol cried and Daryl was surprised to see tears glisten in her large blue eyes. "I hardly know you, Daryl and yet I..." She trailed off and wouldn't look at him.

"You what, Carol?" Daryl pressed softly and leaned closer hoping to catch her eye.

Carol's next words were so quiet that he had to lean even closer. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Daryl."

Daryl jerked upright. "What?"

Tear fell from her eyes, then and she detangled their hands and covered her face. "I've scared you off now, haven't I? I'm sorry."

"No!" He quickly reassured and scooted closer. "It's jus' was unexpected."

"Just like the kiss?" She gave him a watery smile and he nodded. "The reason I got so upset earlier was because you talked about just up and leaving with your brother and that's when I knew that you weren't feeling the same way I did. Thinking about you suddenly being gone crushed my heart and I knew I was being selfish because Merle  _is_  your brother and you'd have every right to go with him."

"How do you know I ain't feelin' the same, huh?" He tilted her chin up so that she could see his face as he spoke. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and especially not with someone I jus' met at a God damn park. There's jus' somethin' about you, Carol."

"Something good?" She asked.

Daryl closed the gap between them and claimed Carol's lips in a gentle kiss. "Somethin' amazing." He whispered against them.

**~D-C~**

Smoke swirled in the dimly lit room as the tall man sitting at a massive desk smoked a cigarette. There was a splatter of blood covering the right side of his face from an earlier  _dealing_  with a man who owed him money and who had, quite frankly, no hopes of paying it back despite the frantic reassurances that he would.

It probably hadn't helped the man that he was in a foul mood and had been for the past three months.

The phone by his hand disturbed the eerie silence in the room with its shrill ring and the man behind the desk answered it. "What?"

"We found him."

Without another word to the other speaker, he hung up. A smile began to slowly creep across his bloody face. He'd get the details later but for now, he'd celebrate. Turning to the cabinet behind him, he took out his most expensive bottle of alcohol and poured himself a generous glass full.

Merle Dixon had been found and he'd know soon enough that crossing Phillip Blake would be the last thing he'd ever did.

**~D-C~**

Daryl had allowed his hand to creep into the auburn curls on Carol's head and before he knew it, she was sitting in his lap with her legs on either side of his. He didn't know if he had pulled her there or if she'd climbed up on her own. Either way, he was enjoying her nearness as they continued to kiss.

This time instead of jumping away at the feel of her tongue, he had opened his mouth slightly and allowed their tongues to dance. His mouth was flooded with the taste of Carol and he knew he had never tasted anything so sweet despite meal they just had.

A moan escaped from her mouth and Daryl was making it his mission to hear that sound again. He knew that he should stop things soon because he was pretty sure that she'd be feeling the ever increasing  _problem_ growing in his pants.

" _Daryl_ ," she sighed when he pulled away. "That was amazing." He was surprised to see that her eyes looked glazed over and that there was hardly any blue in them as her pupils had dilated with...desire? And for him?

Daryl leaned his forehead against hers and together, they tried to control their breathing. "I think," Carol said and slid off his lap, reluctantly. "Maybe you can show me your crossbow, now?" She gave him a tentative look.

"U-Uh, yeah. Okay." He stood up along with her and hoped the evidence of his arousal couldn't be seen. "It's this way." Carol followed him to his room and Daryl was glad that he was a tidy person. All his clothes were put away and there was nothing cluttering the night table by his bed except for an alarm clock. Walking over to his closet, he reached up and grabbed his precious weapon. He had been unable to use it since moving to New York and he dearly missed it.

"Wow," Carol said in awe as she ran her hands over it. "Is it heavy?" She looked up from the bow to him.

"Want to see?" She nodded eagerly and with a smile, let her hold it.

Carol brought the scope to her eye but was unable hold up the weapon for long before her arms started to shake with the weight. "Guess I know why your arms are so muscular." She handed the thing back to him.

"Wish there was a place I could shoot it," he said wistfully. "I miss the woods back home."

"Maybe someday you can go back there."

"Maybe," he said and turned back to the closest to put his crossbow back. "Probably won't be for awhile, though." Stepping closer, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Carol to him. "Don't mind, though." Then, he leaned down and initiated another kiss.


	5. Part Five

**Part Five**

Carol was finding out rather quickly that she could kiss Daryl forever. He was nothing like Ed and frankly, nothing like anyone she had met before. He was the kind of man she  _needed,_ the kind of man she  _deserved_  after having to deal with Ed and his put downs for seven months. Thinking about living the rest of her life without Daryl by her side almost had Carol in tears, but she quickly blinked them back when Daryl hefted her up with his strong arms and her legs wrapped around his waist on instinct. They never broke their kiss and Carol felt Daryl slowly begin to walk towards his bed.

Daryl was suddenly shy as he placed her on his bed. Her shirt had ridden up in the franticness of their kissing and his eyes were transfixed on the visible, pale skin before him. Carol's lips were swollen and red, but all she wanted to do know was pull Daryl on top of her so they could continue what they had been doing before.

"Daryl..." Carol reached for him when she saw that he was starting to retreat into himself. Daryl stepped even further from the bed. Shame visible on his handsome face. "Daryl. Please..."

" 'm sorry. Things are happenin' too fast and you don't deserve that." Daryl wasn't looking at her. "I've never done this before, but I know women like it slow."

"Daryl, it's fine. I  _want_  this and I don't care if we're going fast."

Daryl continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Basically attacked you once we walked in here." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm actin' like my damn brother."

Carol slid off Daryl's bed and stood in front of him. Daryl still wouldn't look at her, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, effectively cutting of any protests he had.

Carol pulled him along until her knees hit the bed and they tumbled onto the mattress. Daryl's eyes widened when he found Carol underneath him. It felt fucking incredible.

"See?" She smiled. "This isn't so bad, is it?"

"Still don't know what I'm doin'." Daryl mumbled.

"Neither do I. We'll just have to figure it out on our own." With a quick kiss, Carol squirmed out from underneath him and laid with her head on one of his pillows. Lifting a hand, she motioned for him to join her. Daryl only hesitated a second before he crawled back on top of her and attached his lips to hers.

Carol would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She could feel her hands shaking as trailed them down to the first button on Daryl's shirt. She had never been with a man before and knew it would hurt, but there was no else she'd rather have her first time with than with Daryl.

"Still doin' all right?" Daryl detached his lips from hers and looked down at her, gauging her reaction. She knew that he would stop at the first sign of anything in her body language telling him no.

"I'm doing great, Daryl." Carol traced the first button of his shirt while he watched and then, finally, unbuttoned it. She stopped after unbuttoning the last button and waited for him to make the next move. The whole time, Daryl had remained unmoving on top of her and she felt the tenseness in his body, but he hadn't moved to stop her.

"Go on," he said, his voice sounding tense. "'s all right."

Carol slid her hands down the bareness of his chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Daryl moved to sit on his knees and took the garment completely off to fling it on the ground. She reached out a hand and traced the name tattooed near his collarbone on the left side.

"My grandpa," he said to her silent question and didn't look at her. "He was the only man who treated me like I was worth somethin'. Got it a couple years ago when I turned eighteen. He died when I was eleven."  _Only two years after his mom..._

"It's a good tattoo. It has a lot of meaning to it, but I want you to know that I think you're worth something, Daryl. Whoever told you that you weren't was a fucking liar." Daryl's eyes widened at hearing her curse like that and without saying another word, he crushed his lips back on hers.

When off her hands slid to his back and she felt the raised skin there, Daryl froze. "Don't want to talk about that right now," he said into her neck. This time tears did come to Carol's eyes. Someone had put those marks on him.  _Someone_  had caused him pain.

"Daryl, I-"

"Tired of me bein' a buzz kill, yet?" Daryl snapped, suddenly and went back to his knees. "Finally, realizin' that you're in way over your head, here?"

"No!" Carol sat up and reached for him. "No." She touched his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Never. I-I was just going to ask if you wanted me to take off my shirt, yet." She gave him a small smile and it only took him a few seconds to return it. She wasn't going to pity him, she knew that he wouldn't want that. Instead, she felt the love for him grow. This man had clearly been hurt by someone he thought cared about him and yet, he was here, letting her in. Letting her see the darkness of his past.

"Hell yeah."

Things had moved quickly after that and neither of them minded. When Daryl had finally slid inside of her and the pain had finally resided, things had ended a little quickly. Daryl had been embarrassed, but Carol had only smiled and cuddled into his side, saying that it had been perfect and promising that it would only get better.

**~C-D~**

Carol woke up in a strange bed and with places on her body aching, pleasantly. A weight was strewn across her middle and she turned her head to see Daryl on his stomach, an arm wrapped around her waist and his face snuggled into the space between her shoulder and neck. His warm breath blew across her collarbone and Carol never wanted to leave the bed.

Last night had been  _incredible._

Daryl had been so loving and gentle with her and even though it had hurt the first time, the time after that was everything Carol imagined it would be. She knew she should be ashamed with herself for hoping into bed with a man she had just met, but Daryl was different. Carol didn't feel like she had just met him. It felt like she had known him all her life and she wondered that if she had stayed in Georgia with her father would she have met Daryl sooner.

Or was it fate that they had met in Central Park? Whatever it was, she was glad it had happened and there was no way in hell she was going to let Daryl go, now.

Shifting carefully and slowly, so not to wake Daryl, Carol turned on her side to face him. Daryl looked so peaceful and relaxed while he slept. She slipped a hand from under the sheet and smoothed down a tuft of his hair that was sticking up.

"Whatcha doin' up?" Carol jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice. His eyes had been closed and she had no idea he had been up.

"Just couldn't sleep, anymore. Why are you up?" His eyes opened, then, and Carol lost herself in the blue of them. These were the same eyes that had bored down on her, nearly black with lust, as he had moved slowly on top of her earlier that night.

" _Someone_  kept movin' around and woke me up." He smirked before rolling to his back and stretched his arms above his head. The sheet had slipped to his waist and Carol's eyes roamed over the exposed skin of his chest. A large scar slashed across his collarbone, above his tattoo, and without thinking, she reached out and traced the raised skin with a finger.

Daryl jumped at the touch and looked down at her with wide eyes. One of his hands moved from above his head and gently grabbed hers to pull away from his chest. Shame flashed across his face and Carol felt tears prick her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She was apologizing for the touch and for the pain he most have felt when he had gotten that scar. Daryl had only mentioned his father a few times the day before and it was clear by the tone of his voice that Daryl hadn't cared much for the man. Carol could only speculate that his dad was the reason behind the scar on his chest and the few on his back. Carol had felt the ropy strands of raised skin as they made love, but had done what Daryl had requested and didn't said anything about them. If this thing between them was everything Carol was thinking it was, then Daryl would tell her in due time the gory and sad details of his past.

Daryl didn't look at her as he sat up, her hand still in his. Carol followed him and gently cupped his cheek with her free hand. "Daryl, remember when you told me that I didn't deserve what Ed did to me?" He still didn't look at her, but nodded his head. "Well, you didn't deserve what the person who gave you that scar, and the ones on your back, did to you. Remember that, okay?"

Daryl's voice was silent for a moment and when he did begin to talk, his voice was no more than a whisper and Carol had to lean closer to hear him clearly. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Lucky about what, Daryl?" He looked at her, then, the shame from before was gone and something burned in his eyes. Something Carol didn't want to say aloud because she was afraid that this was all a dream and she'd wake up in her bed, alone.

"How did I get so lucky to have met a woman like you, Carol?"

Carol choked back a happy sob and launched herself at Daryl, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him close. This man was quickly becoming the most important person in her life.


	6. Part Six

**Part Six**

"I never want to leave this bed."

Carol lay draped over Daryl's body with her head resting underneath his chin. They had been up for hours, but instead of getting out of bed to start the day, they had taken the time to explore one another and in the light of day. Carol had traced and kissed every scar on Daryl's skin and not once did he feel ashamed of them.

"I never want  _you_  to leave," Daryl murmured into Carol's curly hair. He had never felt this content in his entire life.

"Then, it's settled." Carol propped herself on an elbow and looked down at him. "We'll stay here forever and when we're hungry, we can just order take out."

"Or," Daryl said with a smirk and skimmed his hand along her side until he came to her breasts. "We can get our lazy asses up to make ourselves some food and you wear nothing 'cept a pair of panties."

Carol blushed deeply at Daryl's bold words. Lying in bed naked with him was one thing, but standing in his kitchen, cooking food with him was another. "I...don't know." She was starting to feel self-conscious now that her mind wasn't blinded with lust and Daryl could see her body in the bright sunlight.

Daryl encircled her small waist and with little effort maneuvered Carol so that she straddled him. He was ready to have her again, but could tell that something was bothering her. She wasn't looking at him and her shoulders had begun to hunch in on themselves. "What's wrong, darlin'?" He hoped that the endearment would help solidify his feelings for her.

"Are we stupid for jumping to this so quickly, Daryl?" This time Carol's crystal blue eyes looked straight into his and he felt the gaze deep in his soul.

"Do you regret it?" The words tasted like ash in his mouth. He sure as hell didn't regret the events of the night before, but if she had... This woman could quite easily destroy him because after one night with her, Daryl knew that he was in love and that no other woman would even compare to Carol. Ever.

"No!" She cried and cupped his cheek to make him look at her. "I never and will never regret  _this_ , Daryl. But do you think we're moving to fast? Do you think we're destined to be like Romeo and Juliet?"

"We'll never be like them, Carol. Promise. I ain't goin' to let nothin' happen to you and I sure as hell ain't goin' to let you go." He gave her a half grin. "You're stuck with me and I can assure you that we ain't goin' to act stupid like them fuckers. Killing themselves cuz they thought one another was dead? Good Lord."

Carol had to cover her mouth to contain her giggles. "They loved each other, Daryl, and couldn't imagine a world without the other."

"I love you, Carol, but optin' out isn't goin' to be an option if somethin' were to happen to you and I hope it isn't one for you, either."

Carol's hand slid from her face and her eyes grew wide. "Did you just say you loved me?"

This time it was Daryl's turn to look away. "I did." Instead of Carol flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him breathless, like he expected, she burst into tears. Quickly, he sat up to lean against the headboard of his bed and pulled her close, not really knowing why she was crying. Just yesterday she had said she was falling in love with him. Had she changed her mind?

"This is all a dream, isn't it?" She sobbed and covered her face. "I'm going to wake up any minute now, all alone in my bed and with never having met you."

"Hey, hey." Daryl gently pried her hands away. "Carol, it's okay. This is all real. I promise." His hand slid into her hair and he pulled her close to kiss away the tears leaking from her eyes.

Carol smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, instantly feeling better at the care he was showing her. "That sounds very Romeo-like, Daryl," she teased.

"Hmph," he snorted. "It's true, though." Leaning forward, he captured her lips and smashed her body against his. "I want you, again," he whispered. "Is that okay?"

"Like this?" She seemed a little unsure about her position on top of him. In the three times they had been together, she'd always been the one to look up at him.

"Yeah. I want you in charge, Carol." He shifted a little until he was lying flat and bent his knees up to let her lean against them.

"I...don't know." She began to gnaw on her bottom lip and Daryl couldn't help but groan at the sight.

"You'll be fine," he said and grabbed her hand to lead it down to where their lower halves touched. Carol watched the path they took and saw the way Daryl's breath started to speed up the closer she got to his arousal. With a confidence she didn't think she had, she gripped him, went up on her knees and guided him inside of her. Together they moaned at the feeling of being joined once again.

Carol started to move, tentatively at first, still a bit unsure, but when Daryl's grip on her hips increased she began to speed up.

When they finished together, Carol slumped forward and buried her head into his neck. "That was amazing," she said, out of breath.

"Every time we're together it's goin' to be amazin'." Daryl wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to his body.

Just then, someone started banging loudly on Daryl's bedroom door and they scrambled to sit up. Carol pulled up the sheet to cover herself in case someone burst in.

"Yo, baby brother! You in there?"

"Fuck," Daryl groaned and placed his forehead on Carol's shoulder. "I think our dream jus' turned into a nightmare."

**~C-D~**

Daryl leapt from the bed then when the knocking got louder and he heard Merle start to twist the locked door knob. Not bothering with a shirt, he quickly threw his boxers and jeans on before his brother could break down the door.

Turning around, he saw that Carol had climbed from the bed and was collecting her own clothes from the floor. She gave him a smile and waved to the door. "You better open it before he breaks the it down."

"Sorry about this. Should have known he'd be home eventually."

"It's okay, Daryl." She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss before pushing him to the door.

"Daryl!" Merle called and the hand jiggled, again. "Why the fuck do you have this door locked?"

"I'm comin'!" Daryl shouted. "Fuckin' hold on for a sec." Finally, he reached the door and opened it a crack so that his brother couldn't see Carol.

"About time," Merle growled. "Surely you ain't got a girl in there." He laughed. "Never mind, I know you Darylina and you more than likely got yourself a ma-" The door opened all the day, then, and Carol stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Merle whistled low. "Damn, bro, you finally used that dick of yours."

"My name's Carol." She didn't smile when she held out a hand to him.

"Merle." He shook her small hand, nearly engulfing it in his much larger one. "I'm sure Daryl, here, has told you tons about me."

"Not really." She shrugged nonchalantly. "We were too busy doing  _other_  things. If you catch my drift." Stepping closer to Daryl, she slipped a hand into his back pocket. Merle looked between the two with a look of shock, but the look didn't last long before he broke into a grin.

"Well, Daryl," he slapped him hard on the shoulder and Daryl winced. "I guess I can call you a man, now."

"Shut up," Daryl growled. "Was there a reason why you almost broke down my door?"

Merle rubbed at his chin. "Hmm, can't remember, now. I wasn't interupptin' anything, was I?"

Carol glared. "What do you think?"

Merle studied her for a moment before barking out a laugh. "I like her." Leaning closer to Carol, he acted like he was telling some big secret. "If you ever get tired of Darylina, my room is right next door and I always keep it unlocked."

"I'll pass. Pretty sure I was with the better Dixon, anyway." Daryl jerked his head at her when she said that and was prepared for Merle to react angrily. Instead, his older brother laughed again.

"This girl has some spunk. She might be too much for you, Daryl." He stepped out of the doorway. "Well, I'm goin' to take a shower and then, we can grab some food and we can talk some more." He was speaking more to Carol and with a wink; he turned to head towards the bathroom.

Daryl turned too look at the woman standing beside him, still in shock and how she had talked to his older brother. "What was  _that?"_

Carol's face was flushed, but she smiled. She had never talked like that to anyone before and it felt good. "I don't know."

He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close and kissed her soundly. "Whatever it was, I liked it." Daryl had been afraid for the time when Merle and Carol finally met and had been unprepared for it to happen. However, Carol had been more than able to hold her own against his older brother and he fell more in love with her because of it.

**~C-D~**

After finding out the news of Merle Dixon's location, Phillip Blake booked the next flight to New York. At the airport the next day, he met the informant, who then led him to his car and expertly drove the busy streets of Manhattan until they sat out front of a shabby looking apartment building.

Lighting a cigarette, Phillip looked over at the driver. "You sure this is the place? Because if it isn't..." He let the man fill in the blanks as he trailed off.

"It is!" The man said, nervously. "See!" He pointed with a shaky hand to a man leaving the building and Phillip smiled. There was the slippery little fucker.

"Hmm," Phillip waited until Merle was a long ways down the street before climbing out of the car. "I wonder if little brother is still home." He looked through the roll down window. "Grab your gun and come with me."

**~C-D~**

Carol was bent over the sink, washing their plates from the night before and hummed a song as she did. Daryl walked up behind her and pressed himself to her back and nestled his chin on her shoulder.

"You don't gotta do the dishes. You're a guest here."

"I want to," she looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smiled.

"No one ever  _wants_  to do the dishes."

"You're right," she laughed. "But it gives me something to do and keeps my hands busy."

"I can think of something we  _could_  do." He nipped at the expanse of skin between her neck and shoulder.

She flushed. This time yesterday, she had been a virgin and now, she was finding out that she couldn't get enough of this man. "We can't," she said with disappointment. "Merle will be back any minute and I don't doubt he'll break down the door this time when he finds it shut."

Daryl sighed. "He probably would. We ain't goin' to have a moment to ourselves as long as he's here."

Carol turned around and wiped her sudsy hands on a towel. "How about after we eat dinner you come over to my place?" She blushed. "I'd like to get out of these clothes-"

"I can help with that." Daryl smirked.

Carol just rolled her eyes good-naturedly and continued. "And I'd like to take a shower. I'm surprised you've been able to stand being around me."

"You smell amazin', darlin'," Daryl engulfed her in his arms, again. "Like flowers and  _me._ " A shiver of desire coursed through her and she was about to drag Daryl back to his room when a loud ringing interrupted them.

Daryl detached himself from her. "It's mine," he grumbled and headed to where he had left his phone in the living room. "Bet it's Merle. He's probably forgotten our orders already." He disappeared into the living room and Carol was about to start putting the dishes away when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it!'" She called to Daryl, hoping he heard and went to open the door. A tall handsome, well-dressed man stood there and upon seeing Carol, his face lit up in a smile. For some reason, she got an uneasy feeling from him.

"Well, hello, there. My name is Phillip Blake. Is this the Dixon residence?"

She nodded and jumped when another man joined him. This man wasn't nearly as well dressed as Mr. Blake. In fact, he had a grimy look about him.

"Good." Phillip raised a hand and Carol jumped when she saw that there was a gun in it and aimed right at her head.

"It was Merle," Daryl's voice got closer. Blake grabbed, spun her around and placed the gun to her head "He did for-" When he saw Carol and the men, he froze. "Let her go!" He shouted and was about to lunge when the other man beside Phillip took out his gun and aimed it at him.

"I'm assuming your Merle's brother and this," Phillip said smoothly and pointed towards Carol. "Must be  _your_ woman." He ran a hand down her cheek and she jerked her head away. "She's quite pretty, isn't she?"

"What do you want?" Daryl said through clenched teeth.

"My money. Tell your brother he has a week to pay me back all the money he owes me or I will kill this lovely young woman." Carol whimpered and Phillip tightened his already bruising hold. "You should be lucky she answered the door because we were really coming for  _you._ "

"Let her go and you can take me, instead!" Daryl cried. " _Please._ " He couldn't let Carol stay in the hands of this madman. He promised nothing would ever happen to her.

"Hm, I don't think so. I like her. I think we might have some fun together." Phillip started to take a step back from the doorway, but the other man stayed and kept his weapon trained on Daryl. "Remember, Daryl, Merle has a week or this girl is dead." With that Phillip Blake walked away with Carol still in his grip.

Daryl moved to run after them, but the other man blocked the way. "Take another step and I'll kill you, boy." Daryl could only watch in defeat as Carol completely disappeared from his sight.

 


	7. Part Seven

**Part Seven**

Daryl ran frantic and angry hands through his hair and couldn't sit still. Where the fuck was Merle? He couldn't go after the men who had taken Carol, lest they kill her and the only thing that would ensure her safety was for Merle to pay off his debt.

He was going to fucking  _kill_  Merle! All this time, he had thought his older brother had wanted to move to New York to expand his business when in reality is was because he was running from the lunatic Phillip Blake. Of course, Daryl was the one to suffer for his brother's mistakes. Like always. This time, he didn't know if he'd ever forgive Merle, though. Because even if they saved Carol, Daryl knew there would be no way she would want to be with him anymore. Not with all this crazy shit she was going through because of him.

Just thinking about Carol out there with men who intended to hurt her made him even angrier and with a strength he didn't know he had, he punched a hole through the wall by the door. Merle could pay for the fucking damage.

After this, he was gone. He didn't know where he'd go but he was going to get the hell out of New York. Despite being there for a short period, it held many memories, which would turn into painful memories when Carol would leave him. Maybe he'd move back to Georgia, somewhere familiar, and spend the rest of his miserable life there. Alone.

God, he was going to miss the hell out of Carol. Daryl had never felt anything like how he felt towards her and even now, he felt like there was a giant hole in his chest because she wasn't  _there_  with him. He'd remember scoffing at those who would talk about falling in love at first sight, thinking that there was no such thing, but here he was in love with a woman he had just met the day before at a park.

Just then, the door opened and Merle stepped through, a huge grin on his face and a bag of takeout in his hands. "Hope you all are hungry. 'specially since ya'll burned all those calories, earlier." However, he didn't get very far into the apartment before Daryl slugged him hard in the face and he fell to the floor. The takeout they'd ordered went flying and spilled all over the ground, but neither Dixon brother took any notice to it.

"What the fuck?!" Merle yelled, rubbing his now swelling jaw. "Jus' cuz you finally got yourself a woman, doesn't mean you can jus' go around punchin' the shit out of me!"

Daryl looked like he was about to hit Merle, again. "Ain't got no woman anymore."

"Aw, did you all have a fight." Merle stood to his feet and smirked. "Did little Miss Carol realize she didn't fuck the better Dixon, after all?" The smirk wore off quickly when Daryl reached for his vest and slammed him up against the wall. Right next to the hole Daryl had punched in it earlier. "Damn, must have been some fight."

Daryl's grip on him tightened. "Weren't no fight. Some men came and took her. Held a gun to her head and took her from me." He had never been so angry in his life. "The man's name was Phillip Blake. Sound familiar?"

All the blood drained from Merle's face. "No," he muttered. Daryl released him and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. He knocked on the door like he was some kind of visitor and snatched Carol up. Told me that if you don't pay off your debt in a week, he'll kill her." His older brother was oddly silent and that worried Daryl even more. "Come on," he said and grabbed Merle's arm. "Let's go."

"I don't got it."

"What?" Daryl whirled around and snarled.

"I ain't got the money. Sure, I have a few hundred on me, now, but that's nowhere near the amount I owe the fucker. Why the hell did you think I moved us this far away from Georgia."

All the fight and anger left Daryl, then, and was soon replaced with sorrow. "Shit, Merle." He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "He's goin' to kill her." Tears pricked at his eyes and he covered his face with his hands. He should have never walked over to her bench, yesterday. Should have just left her alone.

**~C-D~**

Carol whimpered when Phillip ran a hand down her cheek. Together they sat in the back of a black Lexus that had tinted windows and with the grimy looking man from before as their driver. Instead of flying back to Georgia, Blake had decided they'd take the 'scenic' route back.

"So soft," Phillip said and traced a finger over Carol's pink lips. "I can see why the little Dixon is smitten with you."

"Can you please stop touching me?" Carol hated how weak her voice sounded. This wasn't a time to show weakness. This man needed to know that she wasn't a woman to mess with. However, how could she show that when he'd pressed a gun to her head and forced her in the car?

"Oh, honey, you better get use to it." With that, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body close to his. "Now, this is going to be a long ride, so I suggest you get comfortable, dear." Carol knew there was no way she'd get comfortable with this man being so close. She'd only be comfortable when she was finally back in Daryl's arms.

**~C-D~**

The two brothers sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Daryl looked so defeated and Merle had never felt so guilty in all his life. Carol had been perfect for his brother; he could tell that within the first few minutes of meeting her and Merle knew that Daryl didn't have very many good things in his life. Their pa had seen to that early on.

"Listen, Daryl-"

"Shut up," Daryl growled. "Don't ever want to hear your voice, again." He got up to walk away, but Merle grabbed him firmly by the arm and turned him around.

"Listen, here, bro. We ain't givin' up that easily. She's your woman, Daryl, and we're goin' to fight for her."

"With what?" He sounded so defeated. "We show up without his money, he'll kill her. We don't show up at all and he'll still kill her. There's no way we're goin' to win this."

"So, you're jus' goin' to give up?"

"What the  _hell_  are we goin' to do?" Daryl roared. "There ain't no way of winnin' this and I promised I wouldn't let anythin' to happen to her. Didn't think I'd have to protect her from my own brother and his stupid ass decisions." He spat.

Merle raised his hands in a placating manner. "Hold up, baby bro."

"No, you hold up!" Daryl stabbed a finger in Merle's face. "You couldn't keep your nose clean for five fuckin' seconds and look at what's happened! You owe some psychopath a shit ton of money and now, he has Carol! Once again, I'm the one who has to pay for your stupid ass."

"Daryl." Merle reached for his brother but Daryl slapped his hand away.

"Don't fuckin' touch me," he hissed.

"Listen, I'll get the money or try to, anyway," Merle started talking in a tone he hoped would placate his younger brother. "I have some people here that owe me a bit of money. I'll call 'em up to collect and then we'll go and get your girl."

"And if we don't get enough money?" Daryl's voice was so soft. Defeated.

"We'll still go after her." This time Daryl allowed his brother to place a hand on his shoulder. "We ain't goin' to leave her with that crazy fucker. I promise."

Daryl knew better than to trust his brother's word. Merle had let him down too many times in the past to count, but this was Carol and he knew that he was going to need all the help he could get to get her back.

"Fine," he said. "Go get that money and we're leavin' as soon as you get back. Best be fuckin' quick, too." The longer they stood around here with their thumbs up their asses, the longer Carol had to be with fucking Phillip Blake and there was no telling what the man was doing to her now.

**~C-D~**

**An Hour After The Kidnapping**

Phillip's arm remained around her shoulders and it felt like a ton of bricks. Carol didn't want this man touching any part of her. This man was sick and part of her wouldn't mind if Daryl or Merle were to kill him just so that he wouldn't pull this stunt on any other unsuspecting innocents.

"I hope Dixon gets me my money," Phillip spoke in a smooth, even voice. "I'd hate to have to kill a pretty thing such as yourself." His hand curled on her shoulder and his thumb stroked her cheek. Carol tried to jerk away but couldn't move far. She was smashed between the door and Blake.

"Then, don't." Carol was surprised to find her voice.

"Hmm, you don't like my that company that much, then?" He scooted even closer, which she hadn't thought was possible. The stroking of his thumb stopped, though. "Oh," he shifted to slide a hand down her leg and pulled something out of her pocket. "What is this?" It was her cell phone.

Carol's eyes widened. She had forgotten that she had the device on her person.

Phillip turned to her with a smile that she could only describe as evil. "Would you like to call your dear boyfriend, Daryl?" She searched his face, hoping to see his true intent but couldn't decipher anything in the dead blue of his eyes, so she nodded.

"Sorry, honey." He moved to place the phone in his pocket but Carol lunged for it.

"Wait!" She cried. Her hand circled around his wrist and she forgot for a moment how much she didn't want to touch him. Ever. "You- You said that Merle owed you lots of money, right? Well, I-I have some money at my apartment. If you let me call Daryl, then he could get it and that would help you get what you are owed."

Blake eyed her for a moment before grinning and handing her the phone. "Even though, I'm a little upset that you would like to leave my company so soon, I really do want my money." He leaned back in his seat and thankfully gave her some space. "You have five minutes."

**~C-D~**

Daryl hadn't been able to sit or stand still in the hour since Merle had left to collect the money he was owed. Most of his nails had been gnawed to the quick and he was almost positive he would soon run a whole in the carpet between the living room and kitchen. The waiting was killing him. They needed to get on the road  _now._

When his phone started to ring, he nearly vaulted across the room and grabbed it from the table beside the couch. The number being shown had him nearly dropping the device before answered.

"Hello! Carol? Fuck, are you okay? Jesus. Tell me you're okay." Both hands clutched the phone to his ear and he spoke frantically, knowing that he was nearing on hysteria.

"I'm fine, Daryl." Her soft voice did wonders to his aching chest. "I don't have long to talk, though."

"Tell that fucker, I'm going to kill him!" He growled.

"Daryl,  _please_. Just listen to me, all right?" He could hear Carol take a deep breath before she continued. "You need to go to my apartment and grab the piggy bank labeled 'Art School', okay? Smash it and take everything inside. Give all of it to Merle. I know it's not everything he owes, but it'll help."

"But that's for your college. I can't take that from you, Carol. You told me how much you wanted to go to art school."

"But I want to be with you more and if it helps to get me out of here, then take it. Take all of it. Every last penny."

"Carol..." A large lump formed in his throat and he willed the tears away. This woman was going to lose the one thing she dreamed about doing for so long because of him. If only they hadn't met...

"Daryl, it's okay. I can always raise the money, again." There was a forced cheerfulness in her voice and he knew she was trying to make him feel better. To feel less guilty. It wasn't working, though.

"Yeah, maybe in another five years. Carol-"

"Listen, Daryl, it's okay. Really. Take it and get me out of here."

"Fine. I'll do it." Finally, he agreed and hated himself for it.

"Thank you. I have to go, but I'll see you soon." She paused. "Right?"

"You're damn right." He said with a fierce determination. Then, his voice grew soft once more. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Then, the line went dead.

Daryl wanted to hurl his phone at the wall in anger. Last night and this morning had been so perfect. He should have known that it wasn't going to last.

  



	8. Part Eight

**Part Eight**

Ten minutes after Carol's surprising phone call, Daryl still hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. With his head in his hands, a million things began to zip through his mind. The last few hours had seemed unreal, like something from an action movie. The crazy villain kidnaps the girl and the hero of the story would have to go through certain lengths to retrieve her. Somehow they would always come out on top. However, this wasn't like an action movie. Daryl didn't know if coming out on top was even possible. Phillip Blake was a heartless man who would do anything to get the money he was owed, the money Merle had no where near enough of.

Carol's saved up college funds would help in their plight, but he was hesitant to take something she had worked so hard to gather. What good would it do her if she were dead, though? If they all made it out of this fucked up ordeal alive, Daryl swore that he would replace every penny taken from that piggy bank.

With a sigh, he finally heaved himself off the couch and walked toward the door. The hole in the wall glared at him as he passed, reminding him of why he had put it there. He had never been so angry in his life. Not even during those times his pa would try to kick him down both physically and mentally. Back then, he'd only had himself to look after and didn't much care what happened to him. This time, however, something had been ripped from him. Something he cared and  _loved._  That was what made him so fucking mad.

Briefly, Daryl wondered as he walked down the hallway of their apartment building to the elevator, what Merle would do when he saw that he wasn't in their apartment. At this point, he didn't care and just kept walking.

Carol had talked about the little apartment building she lived in and had even told him the address while they talked and walked around the streets of New York. Daryl just had never thought he'd be going over there by himself or to an empty apartment.

Walking through the glass doors, he saw that there wasn't any one in the lobby but still being cautious, he decided to take the stairs to Carol's third floor apartment. Room 321. She had joked that when she took him to her apartment, she would announce the room like it was a countdown.

"3...2...1 and we're here!" Giggling, Carol had acted out how she would have showed him the door and he had chuckled along with her. Even now, he felt a smile begin to form on his face by just remembering it.

When he grasped the silver handle, he found out that the door was locked. Great. How the hell was he supposed to get in? He wasn't going to kick open the door, knowing that would get him some very unwanted attention. The last thing he needed right now, was to be hauled off for breaking and entering when Carol was still out there with a madman.

Luckily, something Merle had taught him would come in handy, now, and that was picking locks. Taking out his wallet, he grabbed the only credit card he really had no business having and set to work on the lock. Daryl made sure to pause every few seconds to make sure no one was witnessing his little act.

Finally something clicked and the door became unlocked. Daryl didn't allow himself to celebrate his accomplishment and walked inside as if he had done it hundred times before. Carol's apartment was clean and he expected nothing but, however her room was a whole other story. Clothes littered the floor, shelves were flung open and Daryl blushed when he saw that her underwear was one of the shelves opened and bras and panties hung over the edge. How the hell was he supposed to find anything in this mess?

Oh, Carol was never going to hear the end of this when he finally got her back. Smirking, he picked his way toward her bed and froze when he just realized what he had thought. He had said  _when_  he got Carol back and not _if._ He was finally starting to think positively. They  _were_  going to get Carol back and they  _would_  put all this shit behind them.

As he neared the bed, something caught his eye on her night table. It was her piggy bank. Daryl could help but bark out a laugh. It was actually a  _piggy_  bank and had a piece of paper taped to it with 'Art School' written on it. The bank was huge and nearly took up the whole time. Picking it up, he shook it and was surprised to only hear a few coins jingling around.

Had she only been able to collect a couple cents? Turning the bank over, he unplugged the cork on the bottom and was surprised when dollar bills popped out. Quickly he began collecting the money that had fallen on the floor and grabbed what he could from the plug, but he knew he couldn't get all of it out while the bank was still intact. Opening one of the drawers of the night table, he was shocked to find a hammer resting there and wondered how close Carol had been to breaking the bank open for herself.

Guilt surged through Daryl. That had to mean she was close to having enough money for art school.

Unable to look, he set the bank on the floor, raised the hammer and let it come down on the porcelain figure. The sound of it shattering caused Daryl to wince and he lost his breath when he looked down and saw how much money had been crammed inside the damn pig. God, Carol must have been saving  _forever._  There were even a few checks written out to her and Daryl was glad that he wasn't able to use them. This whole situation wasn't going to leave her completely penniless.

Daryl quickly gathered all the shards of the pig and put them in the waste basket by the door and went back to the pile of money. What the hell was he supposed to do with all this? He couldn't just carry it out. That would be a robbery waiting to happen. He decided to look in her closet, to see of there was anything to hold the money.

Hanging from a hook just inside, was a messenger bag similar to the one Carol had left at his apartment. Except this one had paint stains and frayed edges. It was clearly older than the other one, but that didn't matter to Daryl. It would hold the money perfectly and would conceal it from suspicious or nosy eyes.

He didn't linger long in Carol's apartment. Just long enough to stuff all the money in the bag and to make sure that her door was locked before he shut it. Squinting into the bright sunlight, Daryl began his trek back home and hoped Merle was back so they could finally get on the road to get Carol.

**~C-D~**

When Merle came back to the apartment, wallet and pockets full with some of the money he was owed and found that Daryl was gone. Surely, his little brother hadn't gone after Phillip on his own. He'd be mighty stupid if he did and he wouldn't get anywhere with the man unless he had enough money. Walking through every room, he hoped to find some note or sign that Daryl hadn't left for good but found none.

What the hell was he going to do, now? He supposed he could go after him, but if Daryl had taken their old truck then he had no way of getting anywhere.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Merle walked into the living room and slumped to the couch. Everything was fucked up, now. He and Daryl were supposed to have been able to live a somewhat peaceful life here in New York. He had never thought that Blake would be able to find him in such a large city, but in doing so it showed that the man had connections  _everywhere._

Fuck, what had he been thinking when he'd asked for so much money to borrow and then, run with it? Obviously, he had just been thinking of himself and what the money would buy for him. Not once had Daryl crossed his mind or the consequences that would certainly be harsh if he never repaid the money.

What had all the money bought anyway? Drugs, alcohol, the two bedroom house they lived in and even more drugs. Merle had been generous with his stash, having multiple get-togethers with 'friends' and slutty woman and passing out the stuff like there was a never-ending supply. However, when the stash was gone, so were his  _friends_  and he was left without much to his name. Of course, that was when Blake demanded his money and Merle knew he had to get the hell out of there.

So, one day, he told Daryl to pack up all of his shit and put it into their truck and only hours later, they were on their way to New York. Daryl had asked questions, of course, but Merle fed him a bunch of bullshit knowing how angry his brother would be if he knew the truth. Daryl hadn't quite forgiven him for constantly leaving him alone with his father for all those years and when he'd bought a house for them to live in, he had started opening up more around his older brother and no longer spoke to Merle with an accusing edge in his voice.

That progress was all gone, now, and there was no way to get it back, either. Daryl would never trust him again and he wouldn't be surprised if after this whole ordeal ended, Merle would never see his little brother, again.

Just then, the door crashed open. "Merle, you better be fuckin' here!"

"In the livin' room, baby brother," he called out to him and didn't even bother to move.

Daryl appeared in front of him seconds later. He looked pissed as he looked down at his older brother and Merle knew that he'd better get use to seeing the emotion on his brother's face. "I went to Carol's and got this." Sliding a bag from his shoulder, he threw it on the table between them. "Its jus' about every penny she's saved up to go to art school and we had to take it. Hope you're happy."

 _Shit._  Merle could see that taking Carol's hard earned money was tearing him up inside. "Listen, Daryl. I'm so sor-"

"Save it." Daryl cut him off, harshly. "You ain't never apologized for anything before and I'm sure as hell  _not_  goin' to stand here and listen to your half-ass attempt at one. You fucked this all up, Merle." He jabbed a finger an angry finger at him. "Carol getting kidnap by that fucking psycho is all on  _you_ and if anythin' happens to her, then that's all on you, too!"

"I know," he sighed. God, he  _knew._

"How much did you manage to get?" Daryl crossed his arms, letting him know that the subject would be brought up, again, but for now, they needed to get their shit together and ready to go.

"Didn't get everyone who owed me, but I got about four grand from 'em." Merle had been shocked at how much he had been able to get, but one of his buddies had come into some money recently and had happily paid off his debt.

"Carol had a little more than twenty grad at her place." Daryl had been shocked to find every bill in the bank had been a hundred and that they'd been stuffed almost too tight inside.

Merle whistled low at the moment. "She had that much jus' lyin' around in her apartment? Girl was askin' for trouble, if you ask me."

Daryl ignored Merle's comment and growled, "How much do you owe the fucker?"

"About $50,000." Daryl winced at the large sum. The barely had half of that and had already used all of the resources they had.  _Fuck._

Merle stood up from the couch and walked over to him. "At least we have somethin', Daryl. Let's get a move on. Maybe I can convince Blake to give us more time to raise the other half." He sounded doubtful and knew the man would probably kill him before allowing them more time.

Daryl didn't say anything and stomped by his brother to get to his room. There he threw some clothes and other things into a bag. His eyes landed on Carol's bag, the one with all of her art supplies. He remembered that she had put it there once they'd emerged from the bedroom that morning, so that it was out of the way.

Going on his knees, he opened the flap and peered inside. First thing that caught his eye was her sketchbook and he took it out and started flipping through the pages. It was mostly drawings and sketches of random people and landscapes of different place in central park. Then, there was the last page. The sketch Carol had been doing of him. If he hadn't seen her peeking at him and scratching something down in this book, then he might not have gotten up to talk with her.

All of this wouldn't have happened if he had just kept to himself and let her be. Daryl tried to ignore the sudden ache in his chest as he silently admitted that to himself. If he hadn't talked to Carol, then he would have never known how  _happy_  she would make him or how quickly he had fallen in love with her.

No, it wouldn't do him any good regretting something so  _wonderful._

"Ready to go?" Merle's voice broke Daryl out of his reverie and he looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway, a tattered backpack slung over one shoulder and the bag of money hanging from the other.

Daryl returned the sketchbook to its place, grabbed his own bag and stood up. "Yeah. Let's go."

**~C-D~**

Carol was awoken by someone nudging her roughly in the side. Her face had been pressed to the glass window and the rest of her body had hunched toward the door so that no part of it would touch Phillip Blake's.

Someone nudged her again, harder and she sat up to glare at the man beside her. Blake just smirked and pointed out the window. "Look, dear," he said. "We're in New Jersey."

Carol's brow furrowed. Why did that matter?

"We're getting closer to Georgia." He said, nonchalantly and sipped on a water bottle. Leaning down, he picked up another and offered it to her. She wouldn't have taken it if her throat didn't feel so parched.

"This isn't my usual mode of transportation," he continued to speak. "Usually, I fly first class or have my driver drive me in my limo, but I had to make due with what I had. Right, Nick?" He thumped the back of the driver's seat and the man turned to give a quick nod. Carol didn't say anything to that and wouldn't have even if there were words to say.

"We have about twelve hours until we reach my home state and Nick, here, plans on driving straight through the night and we'll be there by morning. Isn't that exciting?" An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she cringed.

"What if I have to pee?" She squeaked, hating at how frightened she sounded and blushed at the embarrassing question.

"Then, we'll stop. In fact, there's a neat little restaurant in Maryland, that I've been to several times, that I plan on stopping at for a quick dinner. How does that sound?"

"Fine," she bit out, knowing that she wouldn't be able to eat a single bite until she was out of this man's presence.

"Good." Phillip smiled and held her even closer as they drove. "I am looking forward to having such a pretty little thing to eat with."


	9. Part Nine

**Part Nine**

A new truck was one thing Merle had not bought when he had the money. The old, rusty Ford they had had been the first car Daryl had bought with his own money and refused to have it replaced. It was the only thing he could really call his. So, Merle had bought a motorcycle instead, which was now being left behind while they traveled the fourteen, grueling hours to Georgia. He had made sure to chain it up but was still nervous that someone would see it and decide they would want it for themselves. That bike was Merle's baby. He barely let Daryl  _touch_  it, let alone had him ride it.

Looking over at Daryl, who was driving, Merle saw that his face set in stone and there was so much tension in his jaw, he was surprised his teeth hadn't been ground to dust in his mouth. Daryl was  _pissed_ and had every right to be. Merle knew he had fucked up and that there was probably no way of fixing it, either. Once they got back Daryl's girl, his brother would take off and never come back around. Merle's biggest fear was that Daryl would leave him someday and now, it looked like that was going to happen. He had taken Daryl's blind devotion to him for granted and destroyed the already dysfunctional relationship between them. No matter the things Merle would get them into, Daryl had followed with. This time things had been taken too far.

"How long we been on the road?" Merle spoke, hoping to get something out of his brother, who had been silent the whole time they'd been in the truck.

"Don't know," Daryl mumbled with eyes still glued to the road. "Maybe an hour or so? Still in New York."

"Fuck, we still got a long way to go," Merle complained. He was already tired of sitting on his ass and looking out a damn window. That was one thing he liked about his bike, there was no glass to separate him from the elements. Daryl was the one to do all the hunting back in Georgia, but Merle still liked to be outside.

"Shut up," Daryl growled. "This is your fault."

"You ain't never goin' to let me live this done, are you?" Merle had meant it to be a joke, but when Daryl turned murderous eyes on him; he knew his brother hadn't seen it that way.

"You're lucky I'm lettin' you  _live_  after all of this." The words were spoken so maliciously and serious, that Merle had to cringe. Daryl was more than just pissed, he was lethal and Merle knew he'd have to watch himself during the trip. Daryl was two seconds away from kicking Merle out of the truck and then, running him over with it.

Knowing his mouth would get him in trouble; Merle decided not to say anything else and focused his attention back to the window. Being bored and sore was better than being dead.

* * *

When they pulled into the restaurant, Carol knew that it had to be an expensive one just by how it looked. It was located right on the ocean's edge and Carol would have enjoyed the scenery if she was with different company and in a different situation.

Phillip appeared at her side in an instant and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked, motioning towards the building. "It's even better inside and the food is to die for. I think you'll like it." Carol didn't say anything as she was led inside. Nick followed closely behind, after making sure the doors were locked. When Carol caught the man's eyes, he gave her a small smile and was surprised when she wasn't revolted by the sight. The man had kind, blue eyes, which she hadn't noticed before. Those eyes didn't belong on a man that worked for Phillip Blake.

A man in a suit greeted them with a smile and had the three of them following him to the back of the restaurant. They were placed in a semi-private room that held other chairs and tables, but had no one occupying them. Another man walked up to their table and offered them a drink menu and a regular menu. Carol looked at neither. She wasn't hungry and certainly wasn't going to eat anything this man paid for.

"Not hungry, Carol, dear?" Phillip set his menu down and looked at her with a sickly smile. Something in his eyes didn't seem so happy, though. They looked  _deadly_.

"N-no." Carol hated that she stuttered but the gaze frightened her and all she wanted to do was flee.

"If you don't eat, now, then you will not eat again until breakfast." Phillip leaned closer to her and she leaned back from him. "Unless, you plan on not eating anything until your man comes and gets you, is that it?"

Carol didn't say anything.

"Then, you will be going to your grave starving, I'm afraid." He said so nonchalantly, Carol gasped. This man was mad!

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

Phillip took a sip from his wine glass before answering, "Because I want my money. You should already know this."

"But Merle is the one that owes you money, not Daryl. Why are you making him suffer, too?"

Blake chuckled. "Someone's a little high on herself, I see." At Carol's confused face, he continued. "I bet the only reason the youngest Dixon would come after is because he'll miss that spot between your legs."

"Why-Why would you say that?" Carol sat up straighter in her chair. "You don't even know him!"

"Do  _you?_ " Phillip smirked at her over his wine glass. "How long have you know him? One week? Two?"

Carol felt her face begin to heat up and she really wished she had a glass of water to drink. However, she refused to say anything.

"You see," he continued, not bothered by her silence. "I know Merle Dixon and if his younger brother is  _anything_  like him, then I know they don't keep woman around for long." Setting his glass down, he once again leaned closer to her. "He's fucked you, hasn't he?" The vullgar question seemed odd coming from his usually well-mannered mouth.

This time Carol's face flamed and she looked away, hoping that Phillip hadn't seen it.

"I see." He leaned back in his chair and looked satisfied with himself. Carol wanted to slap the look from his face, but kept her arms tightly to her sides. "Then, I doubt he's coming for you, dear. He got what he wanted.

"He  _is_  coming for me!" Carol slammed her hands on the table, which caused the glasses and silverware to shake. Luckily, no one else was in the room to witness this and Carol figured that was what Phillip he had planned. "He told me he was." She knew Daryl would not rest until she was back safe and sound.

"Those were just words, my dear. He's probably just sitting at home, upset that he lost his plaything, but not doing anything about getting it back."

Carol felt herself deflate. She didn't want to believe the man, but she  _had_  only known Daryl for two days and would she know if the things he said were true? Did he really love her or did had he just said that to get in her pants? It had been his first time, too, though... She shoved those thoughts away.  _No!_  She would not start to doubt Daryl, now.

"Why did you take me, if you knew no one was coming to get me?" Carol finally found her voice and looked defiantly at Phillip.

He just shrugged. "You weren't in my plan at all. I was planning on killing the younger Dixon." Carol gasped. "And that would have made Merle suffer a great deal. However, when you answered the door, I wanted your pretty little self with me. Figured I'd get at least a week with you before I had to dispose of you. Permanently. And  _if_  your  _man_  is coming to get you with the money owed to me, we both win and if he comes  _without_  the money, then I still win because they'll suffer when I end your life." An evil smile formed on Blake's mouth and Carol shuddered at the sight. This man had to be the devil.

"I-I need to use the bathroom." Carol needed to get out of this man's presence, if only for a few moments. Standing up, she didn't even want for him to answer.

"Nick, go with her and make sure she doesn't run off. I'll order for all of us." Phillip peered at the menu in his hands and waved at his driver, who had been silent the whole time, to follow her. She tried not to pay attention to the man as he followed behind a few feet, but it was hard.

When she finally found the bathrooms, which were located down a corridor in the back of the restaurant, she nearly screamed when Nick grabbed her arm before she walked into the woman's bathroom. "Let me go," she hissed and tried to yank her arm free, but he was strong.

"Calm down, Carol." At the sound of her name, she stilled and looked at his face. She didn't think he knew her name. Phillip only called her 'dear', but he must have caught on when Daryl had called after her before she was dragged into Phillip's car.

"What do you want?" She found herself looking into his blue eyes, again. His kind, blue eyes.

"Here." Something was shoved into her hand and she gasped when she saw that it was a cell phone. "Call your man. Let him know you're still doing okay."

That was the one thing she needed right now. To hear Daryl's voice. However, she hesitated when Nick released her. "Why are you letting me do this? Did Phillip tell you?" When he shook his head, she asked. "Then, why?"

"Didn't know he planned on kidnapping someone when I told him about Merle's whereabouts. You're terrified and this will help you feel better." He closed her hand around the device and then nudged towards the door. "Don't be long, though. It won't do neither of us good, if Blake catches us."

"T-Thank you, Nick."

"That's actually not my name, you know." Nick, or whatever his name was, spoke. "Blake can't seem to get it right and I'm done correcting him."

"What is it, then?" She was curious to know his name, now, since he was being so kind to her.

He smiled, causing the corners of his eyes to wrinkle. "It's Rick."


	10. Part Ten

Daryl nearly drove into oncoming traffic when his pocket started to vibrate. Merle was jolted awake after banging his head on the window when Daryl had jerked the truck back into their lane.

"What the fuck!" Merle nearly shouted at his brother, angry that his sleep was interrupted and that his head now throbbed from smacking into the glass. Daryl just ignored him, and with one hand, dug his phone out of his pocket.

Not many people had his number and he didn't recognize the one that was calling him, now, but he answered it, anyway. "Hello."

"Daryl?" The voice on the other hand had him freezing in place, which nearly had them going into oncoming traffic, again.

"Do you want me to fuckin' drive?" Merle growled from his right, but once again, was ignored.

"Carol?" Daryl could barely focus on the road in front of him, so he pulled over and hopped out. Merle moved to follow him, but Daryl gave him a look and the door slammed shut. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine," she said, quietly. As if she was whispering. "I don't have long to talk with you, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Phillip hasn't...done anythin' to you, has he?" His hand was clutching his phone so hard; he was surprised the device didn't break in his grip. The thought of the sick bastard putting a finger on his Carol caused his blood to boil and if the man were standing in front of him at the moment, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"No," Carol answered. "He just talks to me, that's it."

"Good. Where are you, now?" If she was on the phone and whispering, maybe she they had stopped somewhere for a bit. Maybe they'd be able to catch up with them.

"At some restaurant in Maryland. Phillip says that once we're done here, he's going to have Rick drive the rest of the way to Georgia."

"Who's Rick?" Had he been the other man in the doorway when they'd first grabbed Carol?

"He's the driver. He's letting me use his phone, right now. H-He's... There's something about him, Daryl." There was a slight pause. "I don't know if it's too soon to tell, but I think I might have an ally here."

Daryl wanted to be relieved that Carol had found an ally, but knew he would never feel relieved until she was safe and with  _him._ A sound like someone knocking came from Carol's end of the end and he heard her gasp.

"I have to go, Daryl. I've been in here too long and Phillip is going to wonder what I'm doing."

Daryl didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay on the phone with him until the moment he saw her face to face, to make sure nothing bad happened to her, but knew that would be impossible. "Okay," he said. "Will I hear from you, again?" He was desperate for her not to go.

"I-I don't know. Probably not. But I know you're coming for me, so we'll see each, soon." The confidence she had in him caused something to swell in his chest. No one had really counted on him before and they sure as hell hadn't held any confidence in him, either.

"I love you." Daryl had never been the first to say the words, and this time, they had just burst from his lips.

"I love you, too." Carol said the words quickly and then, hung up. Daryl slid the phone back in his pocket and leaned his back on the hood of the truck. Traffic rushed by and he barely saw the cars as he looked around. The air smelled of the ocean and Daryl knew that they must be close to the coast. It reminded him of the few times he'd seen the ocean in Georgia.

Behind him, Merle rapped his knuckles on the windshield, but Daryl ignored him. It wasn't until the truck roared to life did Daryl finally look at his brother, who was now sitting in the driver's seat.

"You comin' or what? Still gotta a long ass drive to Georgia and you're wastin' time out here with your moonin'."

Daryl wanted to snap that they wouldn't be out here in the first place if it wasn't for him, but was done reminding his brother of the stupid decisions he had made in the past. As much as it pained him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to trust Merle for a long time, if ever. Too many times he had been burned for having an unwavering loyalty to Merle and this time would be the last. This time he wasn't the only one who had been burned. Carol had gotten caught in the crosshairs of one Merle's bad decisions and was now, suffering because of it.

It would be a long time before Daryl brought himself to forgive his brother.

**~C-D~**

Carol slipped the phone into her pocket and moved to one of the stalls so that she could use the bathroom for real. She wasn't sure when the next time they would stop would be and decided that if she was going to hide in a bathroom she'd might as well go.

Rick had knocked on the door while she'd been on the phone and was now, trying to hurry back out. She didn't want Phillip to get suspicious of either one of them. Rick seemed like a nice guy and she didn't want anything to happen to him because of her.

When she finally walked out of the bathroom, Rick looked a little anxious. "Sorry," she said. "I-I didn't want to hang up." She handed him the phone and his eyes softened a bit.

"It's all right. Blake is probably going to wonder what took us so long, though."

"I'll think of something." Walking into the rest of the restaurant, the pair went directly to the private room in the back. Phillip watched them enter, his face unreadable, but Carol stiffened, anyway. Those dead eyes of his would always send chills down her spine. They were eyes of a ruthless killer who would willingly kill an innocent woman just to send a message.

"Everything all right?" Phillip's calculating eyes focused right on Carol and dismissed Rick, who took his seat and started sipping his water.

"Everything's fine. Just got a little sick in the bathroom." The lie rolled out of her mouth easily. Normally, she wouldn't have been able to say a lie to save her life, but after speaking with Daryl, she felt braver.'

"Oh." He straightened a little in his seat. "Are you ill?"

"No." Carol took her seat next to him. "Being around you makes me sick." Any normal day, she would have gasped in horror and quickly stutter an apology, but this man deserved every harsh word she threw at him.

Instead of get angry at her words, Blake just chuckled and leaned back in his chair to study her. "Someone's grown a backbone, I see. Are you sure that all you did in the bathroom was get sick?" His eyes flicked to Rick, who, thankfully, kept his face neutral.

"Heard her puking, myself, boss. Offered to go in and hold her hair, but the little lady said no." He sneered over at Carol. The man had to be an actor or something because she was almost convinced of the lie and she had been there.

Blake looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted when the waiter came with their food. A plate of lobster was set in front of each of them and Phillip unfolded a napkin to place in his lap. "I hope you all don't mind that I ordered for you. This place always has the best lobster."

Carol never had lobster in her life and even though her stomach protested at being empty, she couldn't bring herself to lift a fork to dig in.

"Eat, Carol, dear," Phillip ordered and pointed a fork at her. The way he held the utensil made Carol think that he was threatening her with it. Reluctantly, she picked up her own silverware and attempted to eat the lobster in front of her.

**~C-D~**

Forty-five minutes later, they were back on the road. Carol had only finished a fourth of her meal before putting her fork down for good. Phillip hadn't bothered her about eating, again. When he was finished, he declined dessert and told Rick that it was time to hit the road. Now, they were in the car, driving on the highway. Phillip still sat in the back with Carol and she pressed herself against the door, so she didn't touch anywhere near him.

"Nick, feel free to stop for coffee whenever you like," Phillip said. "This will be a long drive for you."

At the sound of Blake messing up his name,  _again,_  Carol looked up to the front and caught Rick's eyes in the mirror. He did a quick look at Phillip, who was looking out of the window, and winked at Carol. She had to hide a smile in her forearm.

It felt nice to know that she wasn't surrounded by monsters.

**~C-D~**

Daryl was surprised to find himself jerking awake. He didn't know he had allowed himself to fall asleep. Looking through the windshield, he saw that it was dark outside and by the passing headlights; he could tell that they were still on the road.

"About time you got up, Sleeping Beauty," Merle said from the driver's seat. "Been driving almost five hours straight and I gotta take a piss."

"Then why didn't you stop?" Daryl grumbled and then groaned when he felt how sore his neck was from leaning against the window for a couple hours.

"Didn't want you wakin' up to see that we stopped and chew my ass out."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Merle, I ain't goin' to get mad if you have to take a piss." A sign for a rest stop passed to his right and he hooked a thumb at it. "Look, perfect timing. Pull over and go. Make it quick, though." After settling in his seat to go back to sleep, he closed his eyes. Seconds later, they were jerked opened when Merle gave him a hard shove.

"Uh uh, baby brother. After we stop, your ass is driving and I'll be the one to take a nap."

Daryl grumbled and straightened in his seat. "Where are we, anyway?" It was too dark for Daryl to see anything out of the windows, besides the passing headlights and the occasional billboard. Neither one told him of their whereabouts.

"Somewhere in Virginia, I think." Merle turned off on the ramp leading to the rest stop. "We have about six hours until we reach Atlanta." Normally, Daryl would be glad that they would once again be in their home state, but the circumstances surrounding their impromptu visit weren't anything to be glad over. Carol was still with a madman and they only had half the money owed to him.

"While I'm takin' a piss, you should get us some snacks or somethin'." Merle parked in a spot in front of the rest stop and looked over at his brother.

"With what money?" Daryl asked. There was no way he was going to use a single dollar they had stashed in the pack behind his seat. Merle pulled out his wallet and tossed four wrinkly dollars bills at Daryl.

"That's all I've had since before this whole fucked up ordeal started. Didn't think it would make much difference in what I owe Phillip."

Daryl picked up the bills and with a sigh, opened the door and headed towards the vending machines. When he reached the machines, he bought Merle a couple bags of chips and when he saw a coffee machine, decided that he would need a cup. Daryl knew he shouldn't be tired after the nap he had just had, but the events of the past several hours had drained him mentally, as well as physically.

Sipping on the still hot coffee in his hand, he climbed into the driver's side of his truck and waited for Merle. It didn't take his brother long to come back from the bathroom and after eating his snacks, was snoring in his seat.

**~C-D~**

The shrill ringing of a phone tore Carol from her daydreams and she looked up to see Rick press his phone to his ear. Phillip sat in his spot and watched his driver.

"What was that about, Nick?" He asked when Rick hung up.

"It was Walsh. Said that your nephew showed up at your house, looking for you a few minutes ago."

Blake sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Probably got himself in trouble,  _again_. That's the only explanation I can think of for him to be showing up so late at night." Carol didn't care about Phillip's nephew but the man continued to talk to her about him like she did. "About six months ago, his girlfriend ran out on him and since then, he's been getting in more and more trouble with the local police. I offered to give him a job, but he kept refusing. It seems, now, he's finally willing to take it." He smiled. "Smart boy."

Carol turned back to the window, showing that she had no interest in Phillip's nephew and watched as South Carolina flew by. This was the state she had called home for most of her life and she couldn't help but think of her mother. The last time they had spoken was a couple weeks prior and that was because her mother told her that she was going on a cruise with her newest boyfriend. Carol was glad that her mom wasn't swept into this madness and if she got out of this alive, she would never tell her about it. She demand that Carol return home and she couldn't just leave Daryl.

A hand landed on her knee and she turned to see Phillip smiling at her, a disgusting, evil smile. "We're almost to Georgia, my dear." His thumb ran back and forth over her kneecap and she would have moved it out of his reach if she wasn't already pressed to the door. "We're almost to my  _home._ "

 


	11. Part Eleven

It was a little past dawn when they drove over the Georgia state line. Carol had made sure to stay awake the whole time and watched as the scenery fly past. It had been five years since she had last been in Georgia and would have been excited, if she were with better company. The all day road trip would be fun if she were with someone she liked, like her mom. Or Daryl. But she was with this despicable man, who planned to kill her in a week's time.

"Only two more hours to go, dear." Phillip's smooth voice filled the car and she refused to acknowledge it. The man didn't seem to be affected by her blatant refusal to look at him. However, he focused on their driver, Rick. "I bet you will be happy to finally sleep in a real bed, Nick."

"Sure am, sir." Rick looked at his boss from the rearview mirror and from them; Carol could see the bags beneath the man's eyes. They had been lucky that he hadn't driven them off the road. Once they arrived at Phillip's home, Rick would have been driving for eleven hours straight.

"If only my nephew had picked a different time to spring a visit on me. I'll have no time to relax before having to deal with him." Phillip rubbed at his temples and closed his eyes. "I blame the bitch that ran out on him, though. She didn't realize how good she had it."

Carol wanted to jam her fingers in her ears and scream at the top of her lungs. No one cared about Blake's stupid nephew. Obviously, the man hadn't treated his girlfriend right and she ran off, much like she had done with Ed. In fact, Phillip's nephew sounded just like Ed. Both were men that seemed to think they were entitled to certain things and when they didn't get what they wanted, they'd run off and pout.

She didn't even know how  _many_  times Ed would go down to Georgia and talk with his...uncle every time...he was fired.

No.

_No._

They could  _not_ be the same person. Ed was still in South Carolina doing whatever he did and Phillip's nephew was someone completely different. It  _had_ to be. Things couldn't get any worse for her, could they?

Taking a shaky breath, she turned to face Phillip. "What's your nephew's name?" Carol hated that she was forced to ask the question, but she needed to know. Needed to know that being kidnapped by a crazed man was the worst thing to happen in her life.

A smug grin formed on his mouth, like he had won a game he'd thought they had been playing. "It's Ed. Ed Peletier. His mom died when he was young and his dad is somewhere in Europe with business, so I'm the one he goes to when times get tough."

Black spots swam in her vision. Her lungs screamed for air, but she didn't want to start gulping down breaths with Blake just inches away. She didn't want him to know that she knew who Ed was. Especially, now, that she knew that he didn't have that high opinion of girl who had run out on Ed. That girl had been her and if he found out, then he might kill her before Daryl could even come save her.

_**~C-D~** _

Lead weights were on his eyes, or at least, that was what it felt like. Merle looked mighty cozy curled against the truck's door and after driving for five hours straight, Daryl was ready to take another nap. However, Atlanta was only a few hours away and he was going to force himself to continue driving.

He was so close to being reunited to Carol. Those thoughts would help him stay awake the remainder of the drive. Hopefully.

"Shit." Merle stirred from his sleep. "Fuck." His bones cracked as he stretched and rubbing his neck, he winced when he found that the odd angle he'd been sleeping on had not been good for his neck.

"Glad to see your up." Daryl never let his eyes drift from the road.

"What time is it?" Merle peered at the clock on the stereo and groaned. "Fuck, I've never been up this early in my life."

"And that's why you were never able to keep a job." It was only seven. Daryl would get up even earlier than that everyday when they'd live in Georgia. An early start was key for hunting if he wanted to get something worthwhile, like a deer.

"Shut up," he grumbled. Merle knew he was right, though. Daryl could tell by the brief flash of guilt he saw flick across his brother's face when he finally looked over at him. Maybe one day Daryl would be able to find it in him to forgive Merle, especially if he really regretted getting them into this mess.

"Hungry?" Merle shoved a half-full bag of potato chips at Daryl, who took the bag and ate what remained in the bag. His stomach still wasn't satisfied, though, and voiced it's displeasure. However, he wasn't going to spend any money on a decent meal. It was all going to go to Phillip to get Carol back and he wasn't going to waste it on food.

"Thanks." He crumbled up the bag and threw it behind him.

"Well, it looks like we're almost there." The sign announcing that they were only five miles from the Georgia state line rushed by them. "Atlanta is about a two hour drive and Blake lives in one of the richer suburbs."

"Of course," Daryl mumbled. "The man doesn't need anymore money and yet, he's willin' to kill for it."

"There's some fucked up people in the world, Daryl. You know that."  _Our daddy._  The words were unspoken, but the brother's were both thinking the same thing. Their daddy found pleasure in beating on his sons, especially the youngest one and when their mother was no longer around to stop most of the abuse, it got worse. Just thinking about his old man caused the scars on Daryl's back to ache.

"I know," Daryl mumbled. "Jus' wish that you hadn't gone and got yourself mixed up with one." The words held no malice, but Merle still flinched like he had just received a blow. Disappointment was even worse than anger.

"Don't worry, brother. After this, I'm goin' to get my ass a real job and we won't have to worry about this shit no more." He gave his brother a pleading look, hoping that he would believe his words.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

**~C-D~**

**Two Hours Later**

"Ah, home sweet home." The silence was broken in the car and Phillip leaned more in his chair to peer out the window. "It's been a long two days, but I'm glad to be back."

Carol tried not to let the awe show on her face when she saw the house, no  _mansion,_  Blake lived in. It looked to be an old plantation house and was at least three stories tall with four, magnificent pillars in the front. It was a house she could only dream about having.

"Nick, park the car in the garage and while I'm dealing with my nephew, I'll have Shane show Carol to her new room." Stepping out of the car, he peered back in the door. "You'll love it, dear."

"Doubt it." Carol growled. Phillip just chuckled, closed the door, and began to walk to the massive door of his home. Rick turned around in his seat.

"Shane is going to take care of you," he said. It wasn't in a threatening way, either. "He'll make sure you stay away from Ed when he takes you to your room." At Carol's confused look, he continued. "Saw your face in the mirror. You know him, don't you? You're the girl that ran out on him."

She knew she could no longer deny it and she felt like she could trust Rick. "Yeah, it was me. He was an asshole and one day, I had enough and left."

"Good. You don't deserve to be treated that way." The words mirrored the same ones Daryl had said. Though, they had been said two days ago, it felt like a lifetime. Carol felt like she had been in that car with Blake for  _years_.

Rick sat back in his seat and started the car, again. "Here comes, Shane. I'll see you, later." Seconds later, her door was being opened and a hand was offered to help her out. Carol came face to face with a very handsome face.

Shane had thick, black wavy hair, eyes the color of chocolate and despite being only a henchman; he had a cocky air about him. "You must be Carol."

"I-I am."

"I'm Shane." He held out a hand and she shook it. "Now, follow me. We're going to go through the back entrance so we don't risk running into that prick, Ed. Only been here a few hours, and he think he owns the damn place."

"That's just how he is." Carol sighed and rolled her eyes. The six months since she'd last seen Ed hadn't changed him one bit. The asshole was lucky he had someone like his uncle to help in any situation he got himself into; otherwise, he would have probably found himself in jail or on the streets.

Shane's eyes widened. "So, you are  _that_  Carol. When he showed up, earlier, he was drunk. Was pounding on the door and shouting your name, like he was Marlon Brando from that one movie." He shook his head. "Our nearest neighbor is over half a mile away and they probably could hear the bastard."

Carol snorted. Definitely sounded like Ed.

They walked around the massive house until they reached the back door. Shane held it open for her and they walked into what looked like the kitchen area. It was empty, but the smell of recently cooked food still lingered and Carol's stomach rumbled.

"Once we get you settled, I'll have someone bring you up a plate of something to eat." Shane smirked, having heard her protesting stomach.

"Thank you." It was looking like she might have two people on her side in all of this. Especially if Shane was anything like Rick. But the question was: Would they help her escape?

**~C-D~**

The room she was given had to be bigger than her apartment. A large canopy bed sat in the middle of the room. Two glass doors opened to a balcony and another door opened to her own bathroom, which was probably the size of her room back home.

Phillip had said she would love it and she did. However, she didn't plan on staying here longer than was absolutely necessary.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Shane hadn't moved from her side.

"Yeah, I guess, if you don't mind that a psychopath owns the place." Carol crossed her arms and looked at the other man. Instead of protesting his boss being called a lunatic, he only just smiled.

"Don't worry, you won't be here for long." And before Carol could ask what he meant by that, he had left the room and locked the door.

**~C-D~**

"We have to get her out of here.  _Now!_ " Shane dragged his friend into the room they shared and nearly exploded with the words. "You can only imagine what Blake is going to do to her!"

"I know!" Rick shouted and then quickly quieted, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation. "I was in the car with them for twelve hours. I  _know_  exactly what he plans on doing to her."

"Then, let's get her out of here."

"We can't. If we did, Blake will know someone helped her and we'll never get what we need to arrest him." Rick ran a hand through his hair and began to pace the room.

"How about we arrest him, now, for kidnapping and attempted murder?"

"He hasn't attempted to murder anyone since we've been here and we still don't have the proof that he killed Dale's nephew." Rick sat on his bed and Shane sat across from him on his.

"We've been undercover for months, now, and we haven't gotten  _shit._ "

"I know, I know," he sighed and cradled his head in his hands. "Lori is worried sick about me and wants to know when I'll be home."

"Shouldn't even had agreed to do this since you have a wife at home," Shane grumbled. He was single and with no living relatives to miss him if he was killed. That's why he excelled at his work. There was no one back home who would be devastated if he were dead and no guilt to hold him back from the more dangerous jobs.

"Dale's my friend, too, and I promised I'd help find out who Randall's killer was and to put him away for good. Now, we found out  _who_  did it, but have no proof that he did. No murder weapon and no body. This man is smart and he's not going to go down easily, but he  _will_  go down." He forced his friend to look him in the eye. "And while we're here, we'll try our best on making sure that Phillip, or Ed, doesn't harm Carol in any way. Got it?"

Shane nodded his head with a fierce determination in his eyes. "Got it."


	12. Part Twelve

**Part Twelve**

A sign announcing they were in the city limits of Atlanta zoomed past them. Daryl's foot pressed more on the gas pedal and the needle on the speedometer continued to climb. They were almost there. Carol was almost within reach.

Merle, who had been lightly dozing against the window, jerked awake when he was pressed further back into his seat by the speed.

"Whoa, slow down, baby brother." His eyes widened when he looked to see how fast they were going. They were venturing into reckless driving territory. Luckily, there wasn't that many people on the road at the time. No cops, either.

"We're almost there." Daryl's foot didn't lessen on the peddle and he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. Dark circles were under his eyes and Merle knew that he was running on fumes. They were lucky he had been able to stay on the road in this state.

"Yeah, but we won't be when you get pulled over and thrown in jail." Reckless driving not only could mean a large fine, but jail time, as well and Merle knew that was the last thing Daryl wanted to happen right now.

The speedometer needle went down a millimeter.

"Come on, Daryl," Merle continued to coax. "Why don't you take the next exit and let me drive?"

Daryl didn't even acknowledge that he had heard his brother. At least, he allowed the truck to slow down to a more acceptable speed.

"Tell me how to get that fucker's place," Daryl growled. His eyes never left the road.

Merle started. "We ain't goin' there right this second, bro."

"What?" Daryl snarled.

"We can't just walk up there with only half the money and expect him to be all right with that," he explained.

"You were the one who said we could."

"I lied."

Tires squealed. Merle almost flew through the windshield when Daryl suddenly pulled to the side of the road and stopped. Thank God he had worn his seatbelt.

"This is why I can never  _trust_  you, Merle." Daryl unbuckled his belt and looked at his brother. "You said that we'd be able to negotiate with him, since we've got half the money."

"I never said that it would work. Blake is a cold man and he wants his money. All of it. That girl got mixed up with the wr-"

"So, now you're  _blaming_  Carol?" Daryl was furious. "It wasn't her fault that  _you_  decided to run from the maniac without paying off  _your_  debt. She's done nothin'  _wrong._ "

"Except screw a Dixon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daryl hissed.

"Is it because she's your first screw, Daryl? Is that why you are so dead set on risking your's  _and_  my life to get her back?" Merle unclipped his own belt.

"What the fuck are talkin' about? Thought you were sorry this all happened and you said you'd do anythin' to get her back. What's changed?"

Merle sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I've been thinkin'. She's jus' one girl, Daryl. There's plenty of them out there."

"None of them are and will  _never_  be Carol." He turned back to the steering wheel and turned the key. The truck came to life with a roar. "If this is how you're goin' to be, then you can get the fuck out and walk back to Manhattan."

The two brothers stared at each other for several moments. Merle could see that Daryl was not going to budge. He regretted going hot and cold on him, but the long care ride had got him thinking. Were they really risking their lives for a woman Daryl had just met? True, it was his fault Carol was in this mess, but if she had gone right home after spending the night with his brother, like all the women he'd brought to the apartment, then she wouldn't have gotten involved in all of this shit.

 _Then, Daryl would be dead..._ A voice in his head, which Merle usually ignored, said.

If that girl hadn't opened the door and Daryl had, Blake would have shot him. There was no doubt about that. Blake had come all the way to Manhattan to give Merle a lesson and killing his brother, the only family he had left, would have done the job.

Carol had saved Daryl's life and she probably didn't even know it.

Merle was still afraid that after Blake got all his money, he'd still kill Daryl. It was something he knew the man was capable of doing and would probably do, if he really wanted to.

Daryl was still waiting for his decision.

"Fine, I'll go with you." He reached for his seatbelt and clicked it back in place. "But we ain't goin' straight to Blake's place." Daryl gave him a sharp look, but he ignored it. "We gotta have a plan. We can't just burst in there and expect everythin' to go well. We don't even have any weapons."

"Will we need some?"

Merle fixed his brother with an 'Are you fucking kidding me?' look. "Course we will. Blake never checks his visitors for weapons, but always keeps two of his men right behind him in case someone does try to draw on him."

"Well, then, where are we goin' to get some guns and shit? We have no money to get some."

"Know a guy. Name's Axel. He owes me a bit for savin' his ass a couple times. We can crash at his place, get ourselves a decent plan and he'll have some guns for us to loan. He also owes me about a hundred bucks, which means we can actually get ourselves a decent meal. I'm starvin'."

Daryl didn't argue with the plan and turned back on to the highway. "Tell me where this Axel guy lives."

_**~D-C~** _

The first place Carol had gone to when Shane left the room, was the bed. It had to be the comfiest bed she'd ever been in and even though she was fully dressed, shoes and all, she felt her eyes begin to droop. On the drive there, she had barely gotten a wink of sleep, since she was so close to Phillip. She never wanted to close her eyes around him. Ever. There was no telling what that man could or would do to her if she had.

When someone knocked on her door, she didn't even want to get up and answer it. Lifting her head from one of the fluffiest pillows was even proving to be difficult.

"Carol?" The voice was muffled through the door, but she knew that it was Rick. "You decent? I'm coming in, so hopefully you are."

The door opened and Rick stepped into the room. Carol say him sigh in relief when he saw that she was fully clothed. In his hands he held a plate that was still steaming and her stomach growled. At the restaurant, she barely picked at her meal.

Rick handed the plate to Carol and she saw that it was full of spaghetti and green beans. "The cook is off today, so Shane made that. Don't know if it's a hundred percent edible, though."

"It looks good." Carol smiled and set the plate in her lap to eat.

"Why don't you eat it outside?" Rick suggested. "There's a chair and table out there."

Some fresh air did sound nice. "Okay." Rick took the plate from her lap and she climbed out of the bed, only mourning the comfiness for a little bit. She'd return to it after her meal, she promised.

"Thank you," she said once he handed back her plate when she sat down on the chair. There was only one on the balcony, so Rick leaned against the railing.

Carol didn't mind the company, even though he didn't speak. As she ate, she studied him and noticed that he looked considerably cleaner than the last time she had seen him. Now, he looked quite handsome with his dark hair swept from his face and those piercing blue eyes. However, those eyes had nothing on Daryl's.

Her stomach clenched at the thought of him. What was he doing right now? Was he still on his way or had he turned around, thinking nothing could be done about rescuing her?

"Something wrong?" Rick's voice broke her reverie. "Oh God, the food made you sick, didn't it? I am so sorry. Shane isn't the best cook. Here, let me ta-"

"The food's great." Carol offered him a smile and took another bite to prove her point. "Just got lost in my thoughts for a second." The food tasted like ash in her mouth, though. Her appetite was gone, but she was going to force herself to eat. It  _had_  been good before the thoughts of Daryl entered her mind.

"Okay, that's good." Rick looked relieved and went back to his spot on the railing.

"So, are you in charge of guarding me or something?" Carol decided she'd attempt some conversation, especially since it looked like he wouldn't be leaving soon. Not that she minded the company. It was loads better than Phillip's. Or, she shuddered, Ed's. She still couldn't believe that Ed was here. Things really couldn't get any worse.

"Actually, I am. Blake is resting in his room for the afternoon and he asked, well more like  _ordered,_  me to keep on eye on you. Shane's doing a little investigating, right now."

Carol's ears perked. "Investigating?"

Rick looked around and then, leaned close. "Can I trust you?"

"I don't ever want to  _look_  at Phillip, again, let alone talk to him. I hate the man. So, yes, you can trust me."

Rick didn't say anything for several seconds. "Okay," he finally spoke. "You can't say a  _word_  to anyone. What Shane and I are doing is very important and I shouldn't risk it by telling you, but I don't think you'll say anything."

Carol shook her head. This was the man who had let her call Daryl at the restaurant and who had promised they would keep her safe from Ed. She would never break his trust. She owed him.

"We're police officers," he blurted. "Blake killed a nephew of an old friend of ours. We  _know_  he did it, but we don't have proof."

Carol gave him an odd look.

"We haven't found the murder weapon or the body."

"Then ho-"

"Randall walked into this house and never walked out. Dale found out about his dealings with Blake about a week before he disappeared. Dale confronted him and of course, he denied it. Then, one day he was just  _gone._ The department has been trying to get Phillip Blake on  _something_ , but have always come up empty-handed. He's a smart man." Rick shifted in place and ran a hand through his hair, which surprisingly didn't mess it up. "So, when Shane and I offered to go undercover, they jumped at the idea."

"How long have you been undercover?"

"A couple months and we don't have much. Blake has described Randall and how he had to 'take care of him' but hasn't said him by name and when the police came to investigate, they didn't find anything. A week ago, he sent me to New York to keep on eye on one of his employees who he thought was playing him and instead, I found Merle Dixon."

"And you just decided to turn him in?"

"I had to," he sighed. "If I hadn't, Blake  _would_  have found out and our cover would have been blown. I didn't know he was going to take you instead of the younger Dixon. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Carol wanted to reach out to Rick, but kept her hand close to her lap. "You had no way of knowing that I, or anyone, would be there."

"We need to find some substantial proof, soon, because I fear what Blake has in store for you."

_**~C-D~** _

Axel lived in a tiny apartment in a bad part of Atlanta. Daryl wished he could have said he'd seen worse, but it wasn't true. Merle had dragged him to all manner of places. Their place in New York was one of the nicer apartments they found themselves living in.

Daryl parked on the street outside the building and Merle led the way up the stairs.

"Hope the bastard is up," Merle said as he pressed the buzzer for Axel's room. Daryl didn't say anything and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Who is it?" A static-y voice spoke through the speakers.

"Merle."

"Merle?" The disembodied voice sounded confused. "Haven't seen you in awhile? How you been?"

"Why don't you let me up and we can talk, then?"

"Oh! Right." The door buzzed and unlocked. "Come on up." Merle rolled his eyes and motioned for Daryl to get the door.

Axel's room was on the second floor and the building didn't have an elevator, so they had to take the stairs. The walls of the building were thin and they could hear the goings on of many of the tenants as they walked down the hall. It brought memories to Daryl. Not good ones. He and Merle had stayed in a building where they lived next to a drunk and his wife. Every night Daryl would lie in his bed and listen to the shouts and screams of his neighbors. The man hit his wife, that he was sure of, but there was nothing he could do. He was glad when Merle got them out of there.

Merle knocked on one of the doors and it swung open before he could finish the knock. A man with a red handlebar moustache and unkempt clothes stood there with a smile. For a second, Daryl thought he would give Merle a hug. That would have not ended well.

"Come on in!" Axel motioned excitedly. He must not have gotten many visitors.

Daryl and Merle went straight to the couch in the living room, which looked like it was the only piece of furniture in the room besides an old, worn coffee table.

"Do you any of you want a beer?" Axel's voice came from the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll take one," Merle said and nudged Daryl, who shook his head. "Daryl doesn't want one, though."

Axel appeared moments later with two beers in hand and a chair in the other. After handing Merle a beer, he set down the chair and took a seat. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Well," Merle took a swig from the bottle. "I've come to cash in on those favors you owe me and, oh yeah, that hundred bucks, too."

If the sudden demands bothered Axel, he didn't show it. "Let me finish this and then, I'll get your money."

"Really?" Daryl couldn't help but blurt.

"Course. I've been waiting for Merle to collect it for awhile, now. No matter what, I pay off all my debts."

Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea. Daryl settled back into the lumpy couch. It wasn't comfortable by any means, but he found himself dozing off. Driving straight through the night was taking its toll on him.

The smell of something delicious woke Daryl up from his nap. He didn't even know he had fallen asleep until he sat up straighter and saw a Styrofoam container of still steaming food in front of him. Merle and Axel's voice floated in from the kitchen and Daryl saw that he was alone, as well. How long had been asleep?

His stomach rumbled and he reached for the food, which was a burger and some fries. It reminded him of the last meal he had with Carol. What was she doing now? Was Blake feeding her or did he have her locked up in some kind of dungeon?

The container in his hands creaked as he began to squeeze it in his anger, and forced himself to calm down unless he wanted his food to spill all over the dirty floor. Despite thinking about Carol being locked up, he was still hungry and he ate the food in front of him. Once Carol was rescued, he'd take her to gate a seven course meal if she wanted.

"Yo, Daryl, you up yet?" Merle called.

"Yeah," he answered and ate the last fry in the container.

"Well, get your ass in here. We have some things to run by you."


	13. Part Thirteen

The Dixon brothers sat with Axel in his kitchen and tried to come up with a plan that would set Carol free from the clutches of Phillip Blake forever. It was not easy.

"You do know," Axel said. "That if you get your girl back-"

" _If?_ " Daryl growled, not liking what the mustached man was implying.

" _When_  you get your girl back, Blake is going to hunt down your ass and you know firsthand that he  _will_  find you. No matter where you go."

"He won't if we kill him first," Daryl suggested. Merle and Axel turned to him with wide eyes.

"Bro, I know you want this guy dead and so do I, but we can't just go up there and kill him. The man is well-known and they would sure as hell investigate his murder," Merle explained. "Our asses would be in prison no time at all."

"I'd do anything to keep Carol safe."

Merle nudged Axel with his elbow. "See? Told you the bastard was crazy."

"Crazy in love," Axel said with a goofy grin, which made Daryl want to punch his teeth out. This wasn't the time to joke around. Carol was still with Blake and needed to be rescued.

"Ain't we supposed to be thinkin' up a damn plan?" Daryl raged. "We've been sittin' here for a good fifteen minutes and all that's come out of your mouths has been bullshit. We're wastin' our fuckin' time here!" Merle grabbed his arm before he could stand up and leave the table.

"Sit your ass down, baby brother. We just got sidetracked a little bit. Now, we're ready to talk. Right, Axel?" The older Dixon looked over at the redheaded man for confirmation.

Axel nodded his head vigorously. "I reckon we're ready to talk, now."

Daryl glared at the two and settled back into his chair. Anger radiated off him, but Merle seemed oblivious to it while Axel shifted a bit uncomfortable in his chair. If things had gone the way he wanted them to, they would be at Blake's house right now with the bag full of money.

"So, I know this guy," Axel spoke up a bit nervously. "Probably not the kind of guy I should be hanging around with, having been in jail and all, but he's met up with Blake a few times. Blake usually calls him up when he has something, or  _someone_ , to take care of."

"Was he the fucker who found me in New York?"

"Nah," Daryl answered for Axel. "That was Rick. He doesn't seem so bad."

"What?" Merle's head moved quickly to look at his brother. "This was the same guy who showed up to our door and took your woman away."

"I know, but he let Carol call me and she said he was going to keep on eye out for her."

"Maybe he's playin' her. It could all be a ruse to get close," Merle said.

"I don't think so." Daryl shook his head. "Carol seems to trust him and I trust her judgment."

"You haven't even known this girl a week and yet, you trust her more than your damn brother!" Merle's voice was just below a shout. Daryl didn't seem fazed by it, though, and fixed him with a look.

"I wonder why."

The room went silent. Axel looked even more uncomfortable and kept glancing between the two brothers.

"Uh, guys?" He said, tentatively. "Do you want to get back to the plan?"

"Sure."

"Fine."

"So, um, anyways, I was thinking that my buddy, name's Martinez, could somehow sneak one of you in or...something." The plan was said with some uncertainty and Daryl wasn't that impressed with it.

"And how, exactly, is he goin' to sneak us in?" Daryl placed his elbows on the table, clasped his hands together and looked over at Axel with a slightly raised brow.

"Uh, well...I don't know." Axel slumped. Defeated.

"I got a plan," Daryl started.

"If it's about goin' in guns blazin', then you're fuckin' stupid," Merle muttered.

Daryl wanted to reach across the table and slap his brother upside the head, but kept his hands firmly clasped in front of him. "No, I wasn't going to say that, dumbass."

"Then, by all means, go on."

Daryl shut Merle a look that could kill and spoke, "Maybe you and Axel can visit Blake with the bag of money and while you're doin' that, I'll find a way to sneak in the back."

Merle immediately burst out laughing. "Do you really think that's a better than Axel's idea?"

"Do you have an idea, then?"

"Nope." Merle leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. "I'm just goin' to let you all tell me what to do."

Daryl flipped him the bird. "What I was thinkin' is that while you and Axel are talkin' with him, he'll have a couple men with him because he doesn't check for weapons, right? Well, that should make it easier for me to sneak in."

"What if you get caught? Or what if Blake sees that we don't have all of his money and decides to 'take care' of us?"

Axel gulped.

"You'll have weapons. You can take care of them," Daryl said matter-of-fact.

"There's no tellin' how many men will be in there. You're basically askin' me to be the sacrificial lamb, here."

"Who do you think would have been killed if Carol hadn't opened the door to our apartment?" Daryl hissed, eyes flashing in anger. Merle froze. "Blake didn't come for  _you._  He came for me and he was goin' to kill  _me_  because of  _you._ "

The air grew thick with tension.

"Do this for me, Merle, and  _maybe_  one day I'll forgive you." Daryl stood up from the table and steered his hard gaze to Axel. "How soon can you get guns for us?"

"T-Tomorrow."

"Then, we'll leave for Blake's as soon as you get 'em. He didn't even want to hear if there were any protestations. There wasn't. Merle's gaze had gone far off and Axel just sat in his chair, eyes wide with fear and surprise.

Daryl walked back into the living room and lay down on the couch. His last thoughts before losing the battle to sleep were of Carol and how close he was to seeing her, again.

**~D-C~**

Dinner time came around and luckily, Phillip didn't have Carol join him at the dinner table. Ed would be there and the last thing she wanted was for him to know she was here or to have Phillip find out that she was the one who had left his nephew. Carol shuddered.

Someone knocked on the door and Carol jumped.

"You decent?" Called a familiar voice and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm decent," she called back. Rick walked in with a plate of food, just like he had earlier.

Carol reached for it and walked to the balcony, with Rick trailing right behind her. "Shane's cooking, again?" On her plate, was a piece of fried chicken, peas and mashed potatoes. It smelled good and her mouth watered.

"No. Blake had the cook come in to make him and Ed their supper. Good thing, too, because Shane's been known to spit in their food whenever he's the one cooking." Rick chuckled and sat down in one of the seats.

Carol raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, he would  _never_  do that to your food." Rick was quick to defend his friend.

"Where's Shane, now?" She took a bite of mashed potatoes and nearly moaned at how good it was.

"Out back. Sometimes Blake has us do perimeter checks in case anyone is lurking out there. Of course, no one is. No one's foolish enough to cross him."

The potatoes turned to ash in Carol's mouth. What if that was what Merle and Daryl were planning to do? Fifty thousand dollars was a lot of money and if Daryl couldn't get that much in a week's time, how did he plan on getting her back?

"You're thinking of Daryl, aren't you?" Rick's voice had turned soft. Carol could only nod and will the tears back.

"We'll keep on eye out for him. I know what he looks like and if, for some reason, he is lurking around out there, then we won't stop him from coming in and getting you."

She instantly felt relieved and her appetite returned. "Thank you."

"We want you out of here, just as much as you do. Blake's ruthless and so is Ed."

"I know," Carol whispered. She knew all to well how Ed was. Was it fate that she would once again be in close proximity to him? She had fled to New York from South Carolina and here they were, in the same house in Georgia.

Rick looked down at his watch. "I should go. I'm really not supposed to be in your room. Doubt ol' Phillip would be happy if he caught me here." He stood and stretched. "When you're done, just put the plate on the table by the door and I'll come and get it later."

Carol nodded through a mouth full of food and watched him leave.

**~C-D~**

Rick met up with Shane just as he was finishing the perimeter walk. Blake's yard was huge and the walk took awhile, but neither man minded it. In fact, they often fought over whose turn it was to walk. Outside, they were allowed to be themselves. While they were inside, they had to act like mindless thugs and that just wasn't them.

"Hey, man," Shane greeted and slapped his best friend on the back. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd get a few minutes of fresh air before I head to the room." Rick leaned against the brick house and stared up at the sky. The stars were clearly visible since they were far from the city and he enjoyed the view. It was about the only thing he liked about working this job.

At first, he had been excited at the thought of going undercover. This was something he had wanted to do since he was a little boy. All those cop shows with someone going undercover had always fascinated him and were one of the reasons why he had wanted to become a police officer.

"I miss Lori," he sighed.

"I miss my bed." Shane joined him on the wall and looked up at the sky. "I can't wait until we could put this bastard behind bars."

"Shh!" Rick warned. "You never know if someone is listening. We're in too deep to get killed, now."

"Hmph. We're the only two here. You know that." Blake didn't like to have too many of his employees under his roof. Men came and went, but Rick and Shane were the only ones to have a room in the massive house. It had taken them four months to get that privilege.

"You're right."

"Course I am." Shane smirked. "So, how's Carol holding up?"

"Been holed up in the damn bathroom because of your cooking."

"What?" Shane cried in disbelief. "No way!"

Rick couldn't keep a straight face for long and laughed at his friend's wide-eyed looked. "Naw, she's doing fine. Well, as fine as someone who has been kidnapped and threatened with being killed, can be."

"We'll get her out of here. Somehow."

"We will."

**~D-C~**

The dishes had been cleared away and now, Ed and Phillip sat in the living room and talked. Ed had a beer beside his chair, while Phillip sipped at some brandy.

"So, where were you earlier, Uncle Phil?"

Phillip grimaced at the name. He much preferred Phillip and had told his nephew numerous times about his preference. This time he let it slide, and answered him, instead. "I had some business to take care of. I don't suppose you recall a Merle Dixon, do you?"

Ed's face scrunched quite unattractively as he struggled to remember. "Um, no. I don't. Did you kill him?" The look of confusion was replaced by one of glee.

If Ed managed to not get himself in trouble so much, Phillip knew that he would be a great successor to his business. He had some of the same qualities as himself. That was why he dotted on him, like he did.

"No, I didn't, I'm afraid. I was going to have his little brother killed, but a pretty young woman answered the door, instead, and I took her." He leaned back in his chair. "I think you would like her. Maybe she will help get your mind of the girl that ran out on you."

Ed's eyes hardened. "The stupid bitch." He was still not over it and probably would never be. Ed was known to keep long grudges. Another good quality, Phillip thought. The young man wouldn't let things slide, then.

"So, when do I get to meet this chick?"

"Well, she's most-likely resting, now, and after the day she's had, I'm going to allow her to have some peace and quiet." He drank the rest of his brandy in one last sip. "You may meet her tomorrow."

Ed smiled, cruelly. "Good."

 


	14. Part Fourteen

**Part Fourteen**

Daryl had trouble sleeping that night. His mind had been going a million miles an hour and all with thoughts of Carol and how he was going to rescue her. When he had tossed and turned for another twenty minutes, he decided that sleep was not going to come to him anymore that night. So, he kicked Merle awake, who was sleeping on the floor and told him to take the couch.

Merle didn't even protest being woken up and slumped on the couch, asleep before his head even hit the cushion. The last few days had been taxing on both of them and Daryl didn't begrudge his brother the sleep he needed. He was just unable to close his eyes. They were so close to getting Carol back. He could  _feel_  it.

From his spot at the kitchen table, Daryl could hear Axel snoring from his room down the hall and Merle's softer ones from the living room. The sounds only made Daryl more irritable and anxious. How could they sleep at a time like this? Carol was still out there with that madman and there was no way of knowing what was happening to her. He wished she would call him, again, just so he could hear her voice and know she was fine, but that one phone call he  _had_  gotten had probably been too risky to attempt a second time.

Axel let out a particularly loud snore and Daryl decided, then, that it was probably best if he left the apartment for a bit. Staying in that chair would only prove to anger him more and he didn't want to be responsible for what he did to Axel if he heard the fucker snore, anymore.

He slipped on his boots and crept out the front door. The door hardly made a sound as it shut, but he knew he could slam it and no one inside the apartment would wake up. Merle could sleep through the next world war and Daryl doubted Axel could hear anything over his loud snoring.

It was still dark when Daryl finally made it outside and the one working street light was the only light around. It was a chilly, but Daryl didn't feel the cold as he walked down the street, despite wearing a shirt that had no sleeves. As he walked, he went through the plan in his mind. In words, it sounded simple, but if one thing went wrong it could ruin the whole thing and they, including Carol, could all be killed before the day was over.

Merle and Axel were going to meet with Blake with the bag of money and try to get him to extend the date to get the rest of the money owed. It really didn't matter if they succeeded, because Daryl was planning on somehow sneaking in the house to find Carol and then, get the hell out of there.

And he'd be prepared to take out anyone who got in his way. Merle had protested him bringing his crossbow, but Daryl stood his ground. He was bringing it. It was silent and if he had to use it, he would be able to without alerting everyone in the house. Daryl knew that it wasn't the best plan and if they got away, Blake would probably hunt their asses until the end of time, but he was prepared to deal with that as long as Carol was safe, again.

"Daryl, this ain't a mission for you to go on a killin' spree," Merle warned. "Believe me, Blake and his goons need to die, but that's still murder and I don't want you to spend the rest of your life in jail."

If it meant Carol would be safe, then he would do it. There wasn't anything he wouldn't be prepared to do for that woman.

It had only been a couple days since Carol had stepped into his life and of those days, they had been together only two. And yet, he was in love. Merle could make fun of him all he wanted and he could call him stupid to fall for someone so fast, but Daryl didn't care. Carol was the only woman for him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. If she allowed it. After all of this, Carol may want to get as far away from him as she could and Daryl wouldn't blame her.

Daryl didn't know how long he had walked but the sky was starting to lighten and he knew it had to have been an hour or so. Up ahead, he spotted a park with a few benches scattered throughout and it reminded him of that day in Central Park. The day that had changed his life forever.

Daryl picked a bench and sat down, wishing that when he looked up, Carol would be sitting across from him like that day that seemed so long ago.

**~D-C~**

Daryl returned to the apartment around midmorning. He opened the door to see Merle pacing in the living room and Axel talking on the phone with someone. Merle's head shot up when he heard the door open.

"There you are!" He walked up to his younger brother and dragged him to the living room by the arm. "Thought you had gone after Blake on your own when I woke up and saw you weren't here."

"I ain't that stupid," Daryl grumbled. "Besides, my bow is still in the truck. I ain't goin' anywhere without it."

"Good." Merle slumped to the couch and propped his feet on the table. "Axel is on the phone with the man who's goin' to arm us and he should be here soon. Once he gets here, then we'll be ready to pay ol' Phil a visit."

"Bout damn time." Daryl joined his brother on the couch.

"Did you get  _any_  sleep at all, last night?" Merle's tone took on a softer edge, which was rare.

"Yeah, a few hours."

"Now, this is some serious shit we're about to do and we can't have you fallin' asleep on us. So, if you need some rest, you better let us know."

"Don't think I could close my eyes, even if I wanted, too," he mumbled. "Probably won't be able to sleep until Ca-"

"Your precious woman is safe and sound. Blah blah blah. I get it, bro, and I got it the first hundred times you said it."

"Shut up." He punched Merle in the arm and allowed himself a small smile. Merle caught the smile before it disappeared and the weight on his chest lifted slightly. Maybe after all this was over, Daryl wouldn't completely hate him.

**~D-C~**

Carol, somehow, had managed to fall asleep the night before, despite sleeping on a foreign bed in a psychopath's house. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, she saw that it was almost eleven and she briefly wondered why no one had broken down her door, yet. There had to be a reason why Blake was keeping her here, besides the obvious want of his money. But why keep her in such luxury? Could the man be really called a 'gentleman' under all that  _evil_?

Someone knocked on the door and Carol scrambled out of her bed. All she had worn to bed was her bra and a pair of boxers she had found in one of the drawers. Disgusting, she knew, but she didn't want to sleep in her jeans and then, have to wear them all day, again.

The knocking started, again, and she scrambled to find her clothes. "Hold on, Rick!" She called in the direction of the door with a smile. "I'm not decent." She found her shirt half way under the bed (how it got there, she would never know) and when she reached for it, she heard the door open.

"Rick!" She cried and threw the shirt over her head. "I said I wasn't decent!"

"I'm not Rick."

That voice.  _No._

Carol poked her head through the collar of her shirt and froze when she saw her visitor.

"Well, look at what we have here." Ed Peletier stood there with a smug grin on his face and Carol wanted to vomit.

**~D-C~**

Shane walked into Phillip Blake's office without knocking. Blake hated when the man did that, but this time he let it slide. He was feeling pretty good, today. In three days, he would either be getting his money Merle Dixon owed him or he was going to have some fun with Carol before he killed her. Blake liked either situation. He didn't mind killing someone, not even if they were a young woman. He felt in control when he had someone's life in his hands and when he ended it, he felt even more empowered. He especially loved it when they begged. Just like that young kid, Randall, had done.

He had enjoyed killing him.

"Sir," Shane said when he approached his boss's desk. "You have two visitors. Merle Dixon and a man named, Axel."

"Hmm," Phillip set down his pen and stood. "He's a little early. Did you ask what they wanted?"

"Said he has some money to give you."

Blake smiled. "Let them in, then."

**~D-C~**

"Ed," Carol breathed and back up until her knees hit the bed.

"That's right, Carol." Ed sneered and walked closer. "Did you think you would be able to get away from me?" Carol whimpered when he reached out and grabbed her arm. She tried to wretch free, but he grabbed the other arm and turned to pin her against the wall.

"My uncle told me he found you at the Dixon's place. I know all about them boys. Especially Merle." He leaned closer and Carol turned her head away. "So, you'll fuck those pieces of trash, but not me? How messed up is that?"

"Get away from me, Ed!" She hissed.

"Sorry, honey." His grip tightened and was sure to leave bruises.

Carol hated feeling helpless. This whole week, she had felt weak and useless. Well, not anymore. When Ed got close enough, she brought up her knee. Hard. And as he clutched himself, she made to escape, but he was quick and he grabbed at her leg. She tripped and fell on the carpeted floor, but she wasn't going to give up, yet. She kicked furiously and when she connected with something, she began to crawl away.

She had no where to go, but she would fight him and if he killed her, then so be it. She wasn't going to down without a fight.

Luckily, she didn't have to fight because at that moment Rick opened the door, saw her on the floor and immediately rushed to her side. Ed had gotten to his feet and looked furious.

"Get out of my way, you piece of shit!"

"No." Rick stood his ground and Carol saw his had hover over his hip where she could see where a gun was concealed.

"I'll tell my uncle to sack your ass, then."

"Go ahead. He wants you in his office, anyway."

Ed straightened his clothes and as he walked past, he stabbed a finger in Carol's direction. "This isn't the last you've seen of me, bitch."

Once he was gone, Rick turned to her. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I should have been here, but I-"

"Don't." Carol stopped him with a smile, well as much of a smile she could muster after the fright she had. "It wasn't your fault and I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure?" He didn't look convinced.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm sure. Thanks for caring." She looked down at herself and saw she still wore the boxers. "Um, can you leave for a second? I need to get dressed the rest of the way."

"Of course! I'll be right outside the door, so no one else can get in."

"Thank you."

Rick walked out of the door, shut it and came face to face with a crossbow.

**~D-C~**

Daryl was surprised at how easily it was to sneak into Blake's house. There was no staff hanging around or cameras and he easily slipped into the back door. From there, he knew he had to be careful. It may have been easy to sneak in, but Blake could still surprise him.

He decided to check the upstairs first, thinking maybe he'd keep Carol up there. What he hadn't expected though was for a man to practically barrel out the door. His crossbow was raised in an instant.

However, Daryl recognized the man. It was the same man who had been with Blake when he had taken Carol.

The man raised his hands in surrender. "You're Daryl, I take it."

"And if I am?"

"If you are, then Carol is right in this room and I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

His eyes narrowed. What if this was all a trap? Rick saw the suspicion in his gaze and was about to say something when someone called through the door.

"Rick, I'm decent. You can come in."

Daryl knew that voice anywhere and he all but broke the door down to get to her.

"R-? Carol turned to see him standing there and the words seemed to have died in her throat. God, she looked so beautiful and it had seemed forever since he had last laid his eyes on her.

Daryl dropped his crossbow and soon found himself with arms full of Carol. Behind him, he heard the door softly click shut behind him and was grateful for the privacy. Carol was kissing all over his face and tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks.

"I missed you so much!" She cried and kissed him right on the mouth. Daryl returned the kiss and tightened his grip, tears of his own threatened to spill. He never wanted to let her go.


	15. Part Fifteen

**Part Fifteen**

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you two, right now?" Blake growled when Merle presented him the bag with only  _half_  the money. Axel suddenly looked very nervous, but Merle kept his cool. Not only was Carol's life at stake, but theirs, as well.

"Because we at least brought you  _some_  of the money. I have a few people who owe me a bit of more, but it's goin' to take me a little while to collect, so I thought this might settle you for a little longer."

"Well, you thought wrong." The man sudden;y got very angry and this made Merle nervous. He had not expected that. "Walsh!" Blake barked at the man standing guard by the door. "Bring me the girl."

Axel gasped from behind Merle and Merle prayed that Daryl had been able to find Carol and had gotten her out the hell of there.

**~C-D~**

When Daryl pressed Carol against the door and continued to kiss her, senseless. It had only been a few days since they had last seen one another, but Daryl knew that he would not be able to keep his hands off her from now on and he was going to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her, again.

It wasn't until Carol moaned and wrapped a leg around his hip did Daryl remember where they were. They were still in fucking Phillip Blake's house. "Fuck," he breathed and took a step back. Carol's chest was moving rapidly as she sucked in deep breaths. "I have to get your ass out of here."

"Okay." Carol slid her leg from his waist and stood in front of him. "Let me get some pants on." That was when Daryl noticed she was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"All right, but we have to hurry. Merle and Axel are downstairs distractin' Blake and I don't know how long that's goin' to last."

Carol slid her leg into her pants and pulled them up to her waist. "Who's Axel?"

"A friend of Merle's. He helped us out a bit. Now," he wrapped a hand around the door handle. "Let's go." When he opened the door, Rick wasn't the only one who greeted them. Shane was there, as well, and Daryl didn't like the looks on their faces.

"Blake wants Carol." Shane said, slightly out of breath. Like he had run to get to them.

Daryl pulled Carol behind him and growled. "Like hell, he'll get her."

"Listen, Daryl," Rick spoke. "We want Carol out of here just as much as you do, but if Shane doesn't show up with Carol, soon, then Blake's going to send someone else to get her and result in a full out manhunt. He  _will_  find you and when he does, he'll kill you, Carol, your brother and the other man with him."

Stall him or somethin'. I'm not havin' her stay with that psycho another second."

"If we thought stalling would work, then we would have done it," Rick said. "Look, he probably just wants to show your brother that Carol is all right and he'll have her sent back up here." Daryl still didn't look convinced. "And I promise Shane and I won't let anything happened to her."

"Daryl," Carol's calm voice drifted from behind him. "Let me go." Daryl deflated at her words and stepped aside.

Turning to her, he cupped her cheek. "Carol, I can't...I can't let you out of my sight, again."

Carol smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. "I'll be fine. Rick and Shane won't let anything happen to me."

"Come on, we need to go or Blake will send Ed up here to get her," Shane said, impatiently.

"Ed?" Daryl turned to Carol, who gave him the barest of nods. "Oh, hell no. Let that fucker come up here and I'll shoot a bolt straight through his eye!" Carol had to wrap a hand around his bicep and tug to calm him down.

"Daryl! If you keep shouting, he  _will_  come up here, along with Blake and your plan will definitely be ruined. Now, I'm going to go with Shane and Rick and you're going to stay in here and wait until I get back."

"But Carol, I-"

"Promise me that you will stay  _right_  here." Carol looked him straight in the eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I ain't goin' to like it, though."

Carol couldn't help but smile and give him one last kiss. "I didn't think you would." She led the way out of the door and Rick shut it after her.

They allowed Carol to walk in front of them and Shane pulled his friend close and whispered, "You better have your gun ready."

Rick looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"It doesn't look good."

**~C-D~**

Blake sat at his desk with Ed to his right when Shane walked back into the room with a hand wrapped around one of Carol's arms. The girl didn't look frightened and gazed at him with an oddly calm expression. He did not like that. Already the appearance of Merle Dixon with only  _half_  his money had made him angry, and now, this young woman was going to act as if she wasn't afraid of him.

Viciously, he grabbed her from Shane and held her body in front of his. Merle took a small step forward, but Ed was instantly on his feet, a gun in his hand and aimed at the oldest Dixon's head. Blake opened the middle drawer of his desk, pulled out a knife and tested its sharpness. The two men's eyes in front of him grew wide.

"Whoa, now, you ain't gotta do that," Merle said, eyes glued to the weapon in his hand.

"And why not? We had a deal. Bring me all my money and the girl goes free. Don't bring me my money and I kill her." He brought the knife up and pressed it to Carol's neck and smiled in satisfaction when her breath hitched in fear. Now,  _that_  was much better.

"You said we had a week, Blake. It's only been three days!"

"Sometimes, I change my mind." He shrugged and put more pressure on the knife. A thin trail of blood flood down Carol's neck and spilled down the front of her shirt. Having the girl around had been fun, and he regretted that Ed wouldn't have his way with her, especially after what she had done to his nephew all those months agi, but Blake wanted to show Merle Dixon a lesson and killing the girl was the way to do it.

"Oh, by the way, where's that brother of yours? You would think he would be here, since this  _is_ the woman he loves and all." He rolled his eyes.

"We made him stay back. He would have done something stupid if we had brought him." The other man, Axel, nodded his head vigorously at Merle's words.

"Well, that's too bad. He won't be able to see Carol, dear, one last time, then." He chuckled, loving every minute of this.

"You won't kill me." Carol's soft but fierce had not only startled him, but everyone else in the room.

"And why not?" He hissed and turned his attention to her.

"You don't look like the type."

He turned Carol around so that they faced one another. There was a haughty gleam in the girl's blue eyes. "Oh, believe me when I say this, but I have killed  _many_  people." Shane shifted to his left, which momentarily distracted him, but he forced his attention back to the girl.

"I doubt it. You're the kind of man who doesn't like to get his hands dirty. I bet Shane, over here, has done  _all_  of your dirty work for you, huh?"

The way she was speaking so smugly was making him even madder. How dare this girl think she knew him? "I haven't had any of my men kill, anyone. I do it because I  _enjoy_  it." Fear and disgust flickered on Carol's face, and he smirked. "I've even started to bring my nephew in on a few. Right, Edward?"

"Yeah, Uncle Phil. Who was the last person you took care of with me?" Ed pursed his lips in thought. "Oh, yeah, it was that young kid. Forgot his name. Richard? Randy?"

"Randall Horvath," he answered. "Only eighteen years old when I sliced his throat. Pity, too, because I actually liked him. You, on the other hand, are quickly wearing down on my nerves." He shoved her back around and pressed the knife back to her neck. "I'm kind of thrilled that I'm going to have an audience when I slide this knife across your pretty little neck."

Just then, the click of a safety coming off sounded dangerously close to his head and Blake looked up to see a gun pointed right at his forehead.

 


	16. Part Sixteen

"Phillip Blake, you are under arrest for murder," Rick said in a calm voice, though Carol could see the anger burning in the man's blue eyes.

"And Ed Peletier," Shane spoke up. "You're under arrest for accessory to murder. Both of you will be going away for a long time."

Ed's eyes were like saucers as he looked over at his uncle, who still had a hold of Carol but the knife had clattered to the floor the moment Rick had spoken. "W-What's going on, Uncle Phil? Y-You said we would never get caught."

"Well, it looks like you did." Carol turned to face her ex-boyfriend and spoke calmly. "Should have known you would be stupid enough to get into this kind of business."

Ed's face contorted into a mask of rage and looked to leap at her, but Shane shoved his gun in his face. "Make a move like that, Peletier, and I won't hesitate to shoot. In fact, I would  _love_  it if you gave me a reason to use this thing. Been here for a couple months and haven't had the chance to use a gun. My trigger finger is a little itchy."

"Ed shut up and listen to the man." Phillip growled and released Carol. "Don't give them a reason to actually put you away." He turned ice cold eyes to Rick, whose gun hadn't wavered from his forehead. "As far as I can tell, you don't have anything to stick. You have my confession, but do you really have proof? You two have been here for months, and for all the judge will know, you could be making it all up because you were sick of being here. Nothing you say will stick in a court." He looked smug. Rick looked like he wanted to pistol whip him.

Merle looked like he wanted to leap over the desk to strangle the smug son of a bitch. Even with a gun nearly pressed to his head, Blake still thought he had won. Merle tried to think of a way he could kill the bastard without the two cops turning their guns on him.

"See, that's where you're wrong Blake." With the hand not holding his gun, Shane reached into one of his front pockets and took out a small, black device. "This thing here got  _every_  word you said. Now,  _this_  will definitely hold up in court."

"H-How?" Ed stuttered. The man nearly looked on verge of tears, but Carol and no one else in the room felt sorry for him. Phillip Blake may have been Ed's uncle, but it didn't mean he had to get tied up in the man's business dealings. He had brought it all on himself.

"Since coming here, I've always carried it around with me, just in case I got anything substantial out of your uncle here." Shane explained. "When Carol started to bait him, a stupid move I might add." He leveled her with a look, which Carol rolled her eyes and waved off, before looking back at Ed. "I knew what it was getting at and I decided to turn this little thing on."

"Now, I think we've stood here and talked enough." Rick forced them back to the situation at hand. "Phillip Blake, you are under arrested. Put your hands behind your back as I read you your rights." Shane did the same with Ed. Together they walked the two men around the desk. Axel and Merle stepped aside to let them pass, but they stopped before going out the door.

"I need to call the station to bring over a couple squad cars to escort these gentlemen away," Shane said. "Merle, can you keep on eye on ol' Ed here, just in case he gets any ideas. Like, running."

"Sure thing." The older Dixon clearly looked like he was going to take great pleasure in watching over Ed. Looking at him, Merle smirked. "Run. I dare you."

"What the hell?" Everyone looked to the sound of the loud voice and saw Daryl standing in the side doorway Shane and Rick had brought Carol through. "What's going on here?" His eyes zeroed on Carol, who still had blood trailing down her neck from the knife. His face hardened in anger and he locked eyes on Rick.

"You told me ain't nothin' was goin' to happen to her!" He shouted and started to advance on the cop.

"Daryl, stop!" Carol reached for his arm, but he shrugged it off.

"You promised this fuck wouldn't put his hands on her!"

"Daryl, look-" Rick didn't let his hold on Blake loosen, but he turned his body to face Daryl.

"Did he have a knife to her throat? Is that why she's bleeding all over the place? He had a fuckin' knife at her  _throat_ , could have killed her in an instant, and you didn't do anythin' about it!" Carol could tell right away that Daryl was more scared than angry, but showing the anger made sure his fear stayed hidden.

"Daryl, I'm fine. It was my fault it happened, anyway." She tried to explain and placate him.

"Fuck that," he growled and waved her off. "Shouldn't have let them take you to them. Knew nothin' good could have come out of it." The anger was slowly dissipating and was now, being replaced with guilt. Carol stepped towards him and cupped his cheek. He didn't even raise his eyes to look at her.

"Okay, they'll be here in a few minutes." Shane walked into the room and announced. "We can wait at the front door until they get here." The tension in the room made him pause, then, and he looked at Rick with a question in his eyes. The other man just shook his head and nudged Blake to start moving.

"I'll come with," Merle announced, not wanting to stay in the room any longer and it looked like Carol and Daryl needed a moment alone.

"Me too," Axel piped up and followed after Merle like an obedient puppy.

Carol didn't even pay attention to the men leaving the room and had all her focus on Daryl's face. "Look, Daryl, this isn't your fault. They  _had_  to bring me down here. Blake would have killed Axel and Merle."

"He may have killed  _you._ " His eyes went to the line on her neck that still bleed. If it had been just a little bit deeper... He shuddered at the thought.

"Here." Daryl reached behind him and retrieved the red rag that constantly hung from his back pocket and stepped closer to Carol to gently wipe away the blood. The cut wasn't deep and for that Daryl was grateful, but it could have easily sliced through more of her skin and killed her. No one would have been to blame but himself. He was the reason she had gotten into this mess.

"Daryl, stop." Carol's soft voice broke him from his task and had him looking up at her. "I can hear your thoughts and they need to stop." She grabbed his wrist and held it close to her chest lovingly. "This is  _not_  your fault. None of it. Things happened that were out of our control. But look at us, now. We're reunited, again, and that's all that matters."

"But-" Carol silenced him with a kiss.

"We're together, Daryl." Carol said as they broke apart. "Things could have gone bad, but they didn't. Now," she reached down to grab his hand and link their fingers. "Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps.

* * *

Rick and Shane didn't stick around long once the squad cars came by, but they did give Carol a hug before they left. Daryl owed the two men for keeping Carol safe while staying under the same roof as Phillip Blake and Ed Peletier and didn't even get angry when Shane's hug lasted longer than it should.

"If you actually lived in the state I would say we should all get together, again, but let's settle for promising to keep in touch," Rick said to the group. "My wife would love to meet you, especially since you're the reason I get to finally come home."

Carol blushed. "I'd like to meet her, too. If I'm ever in Georgia, again, I'll be sure to let you know." The two men then moved on to Daryl, Merle and Axel, shaking each of their hands.

Rick leaned close to Daryl. "I  _am_  sorry for letting Carol get hurt like that. If I-" Daryl held up a hand to stop him.

"It's all right, man. No hard feelings."

"Good." Rick smiled. Then, finally the two men hopped into one of the squad cars and drove off.

"I say we stay the night at Axel's and then, hit the road early tomorrow." They all gathered around Daryl's truck and listened as Merle talked.

"It's going to be a tight fit with all four of us in my small apartment," Axel spoke up.

"Me and Daryl will find a hotel for the night," Carol said and looked to Daryl to make sure that the idea was all right with him.

Merle nudged Axel in the ribs and smirked. Daryl glared at his brother, but couldn't hide the smile from his face for long. He  _liked_  that idea.

A lot.

* * *

That night, after a meal at a nearby restaurant, Daryl dropped off Merle and Axel at Axel's apartment and he and Carol found a hotel room for the night. The moment the door closed to their room, Carol attacked his lips and their clothes were quickly shed. They made love the rest of the, both still clumsy and new at the whole thing, but they still found pleasure in one another.

Once they were sated, Daryl gathered his girl close and never had he been happier than he was at that moment. Carol was back with him in his arms and that, he vowed, was where she was going to stay.


	17. Part Seventeen

Despite the fact that they did not get much sleep the night before, Carol and Daryl were up early the next morning. Carol's body blissfully ached from the night full of loving, and she knew she could never get enough of the feeling. Daryl's head lay pillowed on her left breast, and she knew he was awake by the feeling of his eyelashes moving on her skin every time he blinked. Carol ran a hand through the hair on the back of his head, and Daryl began to move his hand up to tease her other breast. Her breath hitched when a sudden shot of pleasure coursed through her body at his touch. Feeling Daryl's calloused hands run all over body would never get old. She would always welcome his touch. How had she gone from an innocent young woman, who hadn't done more than kiss another man, to someone who now wished that this man, the man she loved deeply, would roll on top of her body, press her gently into the sheets, kiss his way up to her lips and have his way with her? Not once had she felt this way with Ed and towards the end of their relationship, she hadn't wanted him to touch her  _arm_ , let alone kiss her.

"I don't ever want to leave this bed," Daryl mumbled into her skin. His hand idly explored her body. Slowly, it started to go south and when it pushed past the covers bunched at her hips, Carol arched up in pleasure when they reached that spot that made her squirm. She didn't even try to stifle her whine of pleasure as it escaped her throat.

"Don't want to leave, either," she panted as Daryl's fingers continued to move. "Especially if you keep doing that." Carol felt his lips turn up in a smile.

"I'll keep doin' this as long as you want me to, darlin'." He peeked up from under the fringe of his short bangs. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him up to her level, and kissed him soundly.

"I need you," she whispered in his ear and nipped at his earlobe. "Right  _now._ "

* * *

Much later, the pair was sitting up in bed. Daryl had gotten dressed and ventured out of the room to fetch some breakfast from the gas station down the road from their motel. He returned with a bag full of mini powdered donuts, and weak, but steaming, coffee. Carol hadn't minded the items he had brought back, and the moment he opened the donuts, she stuffed two of them into her mouth.

"What?" She asked; mouth full, when she saw Daryl chuckling at her from his spot next to her on the bed. "I'm hungry!"

"I can tell." He smiled, and using his thumb, he wiped some of the white powder that had stuck to the corner of lips. "Don't think I've ever seen you this messy." He flicked some wayward crumbs from her lap and onto the floor.

"Well, you better get use to it, Daryl Dixon!" Carol crossed her arms on her chest, which was covered by Daryl's undershirt (and also, was the only thing she wore), and glared at her lover. "I can be quite messy."

"Oh, I know. I've seen it first hand when I paid a visit to your apartment." Daryl smirked. "I don't even think I could see the floor in your bedroom."

"It wasn't  _that_  bad." Carol pouted as her face grew a bright red.

"I about killed myself walkin' toward your bed," he teased. "And got lost tryin' to find my way out." Daryl had missed this, this lightness he felt in his chest whenever he spoke with Carol. With her he didn't have to put up any walls, didn't have to act like a hard ass. Daryl could really be himself with Carol, and that was one of the many reasons why he had fallen in love with her.

* * *

It was almost noon when they finally decided to jump in the shower together. Merle and Axel were probably wondering where they were, but they didn't care. After being separated for almost a week, they needed this time to be alone. It didn't matter that over a week ago, they had never even set eyes on one another.

"Are you ready to go back?" Daryl asked as he washed Carol's hair. Her head was tilted back to make the job easier and her eyes were closed.

"To New York? Yeah. It hasn't exactly been a vacation." Daryl winced, hating that he was reminded of what she had gone through in the days where he wasn't there to protect her from Blake.

Carol reached a hand back and grasped his wrist. "Stop it," she said, eyes still closed. "That's all in the past, now. Nothing bad happened to me, and we got to put away two dangerous men."

Daryl's eyes went directly to the thin line on her throat. If Blake had pushed a little harder with his knife, Carol would not be there, in his arms right now. A shudder ran through his body. Carol's eyes opened, then, and she turned to face him. After wiping some shampoo from her face, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Stop thinking about it all, Daryl. I'm here, and I won't be going anywhere. Ever."

"I know you're not goin' anywhere, but I can't help but think at how  _close_ I was to losin' you. Sometimes, I shut my eyes and see you gettin' dragged away by Blake, again." His grip on her forearms tightened.

"Well, we don't ever have to worry about that ever happening. He's going away for a long time."

"Good," Daryl couldn't help but growl.

"Now, can we rinse the shampoo out of my hair before it gets in my eyes?" She grinned up at him and Daryl could clearly see the love for him in her pale, blue eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Daryl. So much."

* * *

"About fuckin' time you two got out of bed," Merle greeted them when they finally made an appearance at Axel's apartment. He slapped Daryl hard on the back, causing his younger brother to stumble a bit. "Maybe I should be gettin' some pointers from you, little brother."

Daryl blushed hotly and shoved Merle away before following Carol into the apartment building. Remnants of a card game sat on the table, showing what the other two men had been up to in their absence.

"Well, are you ready to head back, Merle?" Carol asked, hoping that it would get the attention off Daryl.

"I've been ready since I woke up this morning! Ain't my fault you two have been screwin' around all day." Daryl groaned from behind Carol.

"Well, it seems to be that your jealous." Carol smirked. "Daryl got some last night, and you didn't. I'm not surprised, really."

Merle's mouth opened in shock. He wasn't use to be spoken to like that, especially not from a woman. Axel stifled his laugh from where he stood on the other side of the room, and they oldest Dixon threw him a glare. "Well, shit, Daryl. Where did you say you met this firecracker?"

Several minutes later, they were all saying their goodbyes to Axel and climbing into Daryl's truck. They had a thirteen and a half hour drive ahead of them. Carol was glad that this time she was in much better company.

Half way through their road trip, Daryl was behind the wheel, Carol sat next to him, almost pressed into his side as Merle took the other side, sound asleep. They had left Georgia behind a few hours prior and Carol had studied Daryl's face as they done it.

"Are you going to miss Georgia?" She asked.

"I've always missed, Georgia. It was my home," he said, honestly. "But I'm not goin' to miss this trip to it."

"Would you ever want to move back?"

"No." His answer was immediate and his mouth was set in a firm line.

"Why not? If it's your home, you should want to go back to it."

"I wouldn't want to move back to Georgia, because you are in New York, and I never want to leave you." With a quick look at Merle, to make sure he was really sound asleep. "Besides, wherever you are, that's my home, now." Carol smiled, blinked away the tears that came to her eyes at his words, and curled into his side. Letting go of the steering wheel with his right hand, he wrapped it around her waist and kept her close.

It was dark in the cab, and neither one paid attention to the other Dixon. If they had been, they would have seen the large smile on his face.

**Two Weeks Later**

Carol had been at work at the restaurant when she suddenly got the idea. It had hit her while she was taking the orders of an elderly couple and hadn't been able to hear what they had said. Blushing she had asked them to repeat themselves, and then hurriedly dropped the order off in the kitchen.

Seven months she had lived in New York and she had yet to enroll herself in an art school. She had more than enough money, now. Unbeknownst to them at the time, there had been a reward for the arrest of Phillip Blake, and since she had helped with the arrest, she had received some, if not most, of the reward. Daryl had moved in with her the day they had returned to New York and helped split the rent, which had helped out in raising money, as well.

Carol could have her choice of enrolling in any school, now, and she was going to take advantage of it.

After getting off work, she rushed back to her apartment and began looking up schools on her computer. Daryl wasn't due home from work for several more hours, having found a temporary job as a maintenance man. He worked a lot of late nights, and often wouldn't come home until Carol was in bed.

When Daryl walked into the apartment later that night, he was surprised to find Carol asleep on the keyboard. Gently arousing her, he helped her to bed before going to take a quick shower. While cleaning off, he wondered what Carol had exhausted herself looking up on the computer.

**A Month Later**

"Daryl!" Carol burst into their apartment, an opened letter in her hand and a large smile on her face. "Daryl, guess what?!" Daryl had been sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels of the TV. Today had been one of his days off.

"What?" He flicked the TV off and walked up to her.

"I got an acceptance letter to the college I wanted to go to!" Happy tears gathered in the corners of her eyelids. She wasn't just happy about the acceptance. Daryl would be overjoyed at the news, as well. Knowing that, it made Carol giddy with excitement.

"Is it the Art Institute of New York?" He had been there when she had filled out that application. That was one of the schools he knew Carol was dying to be accepted into.

"Nope. Even better!"

Daryl's brow furrowed. There was something better than going to a school located in New York's trendy fashion district? "What is it, then?" He was even more curious, now.

"University of  _Georgia._ "


	18. Part Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. This is the last chapter of A Boy, A Girl and New York. I actually got a little teary-eyed as I wrote this, knowing that it would be the last chapter I would write for this story. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you all have had fun reading it, as well! :)

**Chapter Eighteen**

"University of Georgia?" Daryl's brow furrowed in confusion. Carol had never mentioned applying to that school. "I didn't know you wanted to go there. Thought you wanted to go somewhere around here?"

Carol shrugged. "I've been thinking on it for awhile, now, and I decided that I wanted to go back to Georgia. The last time we were there, it wasn't a pleasant experience. But it's your home, and I know you miss it."

Daryl's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to Carol. Reaching out, he took the letter from her hands and skimmed over the contents. Sure enough, she had been accepted. "Is this really something you want, Carol?" His voice had gone unnaturally soft. They had been living together for over a month, and Daryl had fallen more in love with her with each new thing she did and with each new discovery he made about her.

"Georgia is your home, Daryl. I know you wa-" Daryl cut her off with a finger pressed gently to her pink lips.

"This isn't about  _me_ , Carol. It's about  _you_  and what  _you_  want to do with your future. I'll go wherever you go."

"And I want to go to Georgia."

"You want to go to Georgia for  _you_ , right?" Daryl had to make sure that Carol wasn't giving up on her dreams of being an established artist because he missed his place of birth and hunting in the woods. He loved her too much to allow her to do that.

"Daryl, I'm doing it for  _both_  of us. I want to go back. It is my birthplace, too. Remember? And I know how uncomfortable this city makes you, with the loud noises and too many people." Carol gripped his forearms and looked him straight in the eye. "This gives us the perfect opportunity to go where  _you_ belong. To go where  _I_ belong."

"And that's somewhere backwoods and hot?" Daryl was still skeptic. "You love it here, Carol. The atmosphere, the sights and hell, even the people."

"There's only one thing I love about Manhattan, Daryl, and that's Central Park." His heart jumped at the name. "Do you know why?"

"Yeah," he answered. "But, tell me, anyway."

She smiled. "It's where I met you, and it's where I started to fall in love."

Daryl kissed her, then. Hard and passionate. There would never be a day where he would tire of hearing her say those words. Fate had brought them together, in that park. Fate had kept them going strong through the shit Phillip Blake had put them through.

Pushing away, Carol giggled. "So, do you need anymore proof that this is what I want?" Daryl shook his head and kissed her, again.

"Good. I was thinking we could start looking for an apartment down there in two weeks. Maybe I can call Rick and ask for his help. Athens is only about an hour and a half from Atlanta."

"Maybe get a small house, instead of an apartment? We have the money."

Carol smirked. "Are you thinking about having Merle stay with us, then?"

"Hell, no." Daryl snorted. Surprisingly after the whole ordeal with Blake and Ed, which had been Merle's fault to begin with, Daryl still kept in touch with his older brother. Things had been rocky those first few days they had returned to New York, but Daryl realized that he had to let it go. Carol was safe, now.

"He can come with us, but he's gettin' his own damn place."

"Good. That's what I'm hoping you would say. I love Merle, and all, but I love  _you_  more and I value our privacy." Merle had no filter when it came to the lives of his younger brother and the woman he loved. Whenever they met up, either for lunch, dinner or just to talk, Merle never failed to throw in a question about their sex life.

"Surprised your girl ain't pregnant, yet," he had said at one occasion. "With as much as you two probably go at it."

Daryl's face had flamed, like it usually did whenever Merle said something like that. However, Carol was quick to reply, "It's something called  _birth control_ , Merle, but the only way you'd know that is if you had yourself a woman."

Every time, Carol made Merle speechless, and every time, Daryl couldn't help but think of how  _lucky_  he was to have a woman like her. And with those thoughts, his mind would turn to the future and Carol would always be there. Sometimes, Daryl imagined what it would be like to raise a family. Their children would all have her eyes, pale blue and beautiful. Their little girl would grow up to be smart and everything her mama was. Carol would tell him that she would want a boy to be just like his daddy, but Daryl wasn't so sure about that.

"If we ever had a boy, Daryl," she said, one night. They lay curled together in their bed. "I want him to be just like you. That way, one day, a girl will fall in love with him and realize she's the luckiest girl in the world." They had made love, after that and afterwards, Carol had whispered in his ear that  _she_  was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Daryl." With just his name spoken, he was brought back to the present. Carol still wore a smirk on her pretty face.

"Yeah?"

"Is there another reason why you want to buy a house, instead?"

Actually, there was. Grabbing one of her hands in his, Daryl went down on one knee.

**Three Months Later**

Carol Dixon set the last box in the room she and Daryl shared before turning toward her husband, and quickly got out of his way as he and Merle walked through the doorway with a heavy dresser. Grunting, they set it down where Carol indicated. It was the last piece of furniture to be moved.

It was official, now. Athens, Georgia was now their home.

Carol backed up and sprawled out on their bed. Daryl, covered in a light sheen of sweat joined her.

"Well, I'm goin' to use your shower before things get 'R' rated in here," Merle said from where he stood. Both of them were too exhausted to snap anything back, and Daryl just lifted his middle finger at his older brother.

"But  _if_  you do start makin' a baby, make sure it's a boy. Uncle Merle will tell his nephew everythin' he needs to know."

"Never in a million years, Merle," Carol sighed. This was not the first time they had had this conversation. "Now, go take a shower and I'll order us a pizza for supper."

"Yum sounds good. I'll be right out." And he was gone.

"Finally," Daryl grumbled and then rolled on top of Carol before kissing her, soundly. "Can't wait until he's at his own place, and then, we'll be able to christen every fuckin' room in this house."

The house they had decided to buy was only one story, but with three bedrooms, the one Carol and Daryl had claimed for themselves had its own bathroom. Merle had taken one of the other rooms, which was only temporary. Next weekend they were going to move all of this stuff into an apartment about fifteen minutes away.

They had made sure that the house was set near some woods, so that Daryl could once again go out and hunt. Their nearest neighbor was a mile down the road, which was a drastic change from their last home in New York. Their nearest neighbor there had been about five feet away. It was going to be a twenty-minute drive to school, but Carol didn't mind. The house was perfect.

"I love you." Daryl said between kisses before leaning up on his elbows and smiling down at her. They had gotten married two months ago, while still in New York. They had managed to have a small ceremony in Central Park with only Merle in attendance. It had been everything Carol had wanted.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Course I am." In two weeks, she would start school at the University and if everything went as planned, in four years she would graduate and become an art teacher. It wouldn't be, then, when they would start trying for a baby.

Things could change, however, and no matter what happened they would be okay with it.

"Good." He kissed her one more time before standing up. "Now, let's order that pizza and see how much we can eat before Merle gets out of the shower." Carol giggled and allowed herself to be pulled along by the hand. As they passed the bathroom door, she had to cover another round of giggles with her free hand when they heard Merle's loud boisterous singing over the spray of the shower. Daryl shook his head, chuckled and continued to walk to the kitchen with his wife in tow.

Carol knew that she had never been happier in her life and it was all because of that one day in Central Park when she had decided to draw Daryl Dixon.

**The End**


End file.
